Evil Intent
by krissy7490
Summary: Anna rapes Castiel and uses a method that torments him more than anything imaginable. WARNING: Rape and Castiel/Dean makes sense when you read it . If you don't like then don't read!
1. The Attack

OK! So this is a bit of a rewrite of my previous story of the same name. It's the same exact story, just written a little better. I hadn't planned on doing anything else with it because I honestly didn't believe anyone would actually read it! _*blush*_ But not only have I had a huge number of visitors to this story but I have had _8_ people put an alert on this story who want to read more! So, I thank everyone who has given me feedback and requested more. I'll be working on a second chapter and will post as soon as possible.

So, for anyone who hasn't read this yet, please be aware that this story is slash between Castiel and Dean and is about rape. This story also contains graphic descriptions about sex and graphic language.

So… without further ado, here's Evil Intent!

Disclaimer: Castiel (unfortunately) is not mine. Anna (thank goodness!) is also not mine. And Dean (also unfortunately) is not mine. Supernatural and characters belong to the great and wonderful Kripke!

******************************************************************************

Evil Intent

Castiel slowly came to, his vision blurred. He couldn't remember everything that had happened before. He had been watching Dean as he usually did. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And then it all went dark. And he didn't know why.

As his head began to clear he noticed his arms were stretched above his head and shackled. His legs were also shackled. When he twisted his head around to look at the restraints he saw there were inscriptions on them that were glowing a faint blue color. The inscriptions were clearly markings used to entrap an angel. Castiel began to feel a wave of panic rush over him. As his head cleared more he saw he was in an empty room and he appeared to be shackled to some sort of table. His trench coat as well as his suit coat had been removed as well as his socks and shoes. He began struggling in a vain attempt to free himself.

"Now, Cas, you know as well as I do that fighting it won't work against those shackles. Not with the inscriptions I used."

Castiel quickly turned to see Anna enter the room. She was dressed in a red chemise, her pale skin glowing against it. There was an air of confidence surrounding her, as if this situation was nothing usual. Her lips curved up in a knowing smile as she walked over to Castiel's side.

"Anna," Castiel gasped. "What… what is this?"

"This?" she replied, feigning innocence. She studied him carefully and let out a chuckle. "_This_ is my way of getting what I wanted. You have been a very stubborn little angel and not acquiesced to my requests. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Castiel stared at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled and slid herself onto the table next to him. She then swung one leg over him and straddled his waist and also displaying that she was wearing nothing else besides the thin chemise. His breath caught momentarily, slowly realizing what her intentions may be, but not wanting to believe it. She leaned over and ran her hands slowly up his arms to the restraints around his wrists, bringing her face mere inches from his own.

"Ever since I saw you again, Castiel, all I could think about were the things I wanted to do to you. I wanted you to come with me. To disobey like I did so we could be together, but you decided to be stubborn. To be a good little soldier."

She leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips, but he quickly turned away. His heart hammered in his chest with fear. She merely chuckled again.

"You are stubborn! That's OK. By the time I'm done with you, I will have you _begging_ me for more."

"I… I don't understand."

Anna drew a finger gently up his cheek to brush aside a lock of his hair as she studied his face, concentrating as though she was trying to solve some great mystery.

"You should. After everything you've seen. Everything you've experienced. I would think that what I have to offer you is so much better. Being human has so many… _perks_. I suppose, though, I'll just have to show you."

She slowly sat back up. She then began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the fabric aside, revealing the pale, smooth skin underneath. She let her fingers trail across the bare skin causing a tingling sensation. Castiel felt real fear run through him.

"Anna. Please stop this!" He whimpered.

She looked up at him and laughed seductively.

"Now, Cas! You don't know you won't like it unless you try it! It feels _so_ good! You'll see! You just have to trust me."

He shook his head desperately. "It's wrong! You know it's wrong! Please! Please stop it!"

"Silly little angel! We can't just stop here! We've only just started!" She lifted the hem of the chemise and slid the fabric up over her head, allowing it to fall beside her. Anna then slid down his body and began stroking the front of his pants, causing Castiel to gasp at the sensation.

"Anna… stop!" He whimpered again, trying to shift away but unable.

His heart thundered in his chest. He didn't understand why Anna would be doing this to him. Why she would act this way. He also didn't understand all of these strange sensations running through his body. He felt something… desire he believed it was called. But it wasn't Anna that he longed for. It wasn't Anna that he wanted to do this with. Especially not against his will.

"Anna, stop!" He pleaded again, desperate to make her understand. "Please don't do this to me! I don't want this!"

She cocked her head to one side and widened her eyes, feigning innocence. She frowned with mock concern, ignoring his words. "Hmm… now, Cas, you don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I think you should be. Whatever could be the matter?"

"Anna, this is wrong! Please, you know it is! Please don't do this! I don't want to!"

She ignored his pleas and looked down at her chest. She ran her hands over her pale breasts slowly and seductively, closing her eyes and moaning with pleasure. She stopped and looked back at him, studying his reaction. Suddenly, a new, more knowing smile graced her lips. She brought herself back up him and leaned in close to his face.

"I know your dirty little secret, Castiel," Anna whispered in his ear. "I know what you really want. _Who_ you really want."

Castiel stared at her, startled. "What?"

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"You want Dean, don't you?"

He froze under her. His breath caught in his throat, panic and guilt stabbing his heart like a knife. She had named his heart's desire and it destroyed him to have it known. He closed his eyes, tears stinging his lids.

She knew she hit her mark. She chuckled knowingly.

"Don't worry, Cas. We can make an arrangement."

He felt her shift above him and slowly opened his eyes. He watched her sit up and suddenly her body shimmered and morphed until there was Dean sitting on top of him. He grinned seductively at the angel under him and Castiel felt his body react. Castiel's eyes widened in shock and felt his cheeks flush. Dean leaned in close to Castiel's ear.

"Is that better? Is this what you really wanted?"

Castiel swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He shouldn't. He shouldn't want this. He should tell him to stop. To end this. But… he couldn't.

And now he was helpless, bound to the table below him. And while he knew that the body on top of him wasn't the real Dean Winchester, he couldn't help but be aware of how much it _seemed_ like him. Every one of Castiel's senses screamed to him that it was Dean and he couldn't help but admit to himself how badly he wanted it to be true.

Dean took Castiel's silence as a yes. He began kissing the angel's neck sensuously while running his hand over the newly exposed skin on his chest. Castiel couldn't help but moan at the sensations. Dean slowly made his way up Castiel's face before finally pressing his lips to Castiel's in a heated kiss. Castiel moaned louder and opened his mouth, allowing Dean to plunge his tongue inside.

Castiel had never experienced such sensations before and the glyphs on the restraints seemed to drain him of his supernatural powers which would normally blunt the sensations. His senses were on overload and he could feel his cock throb painfully in the constriction of his pants. Dean naked body thrust against him, causing more friction that was both a torment and relief. Finally, Dean broke away from the kiss.

"Tell me what you want, Cas," Dean whispered in a husky voice. "Tell me what you've wanted me to do to you."

"I… no… no… please stop!" Castiel gasped, his voice catching in a sob. He was desperate to try and fight it. He couldn't bring himself to agree, no matter how badly he wanted it.

"Shhh…" Dean placed a finger over Castiel's lips. "You know you want this Cas. God, I can feel how hard you are for me! I'm going to fuck you so good, baby. I'm gonna make you cum so hard for me. I'll have you begging me to make you cum."

Castiel couldn't help but moan at Dean's words. His body wanted it. Desperately wanted it. And he had seen Dean with other women before and couldn't help but secretly wish he was in the woman's place.

But this… just because he had thought it doesn't make it right.

"Please…" Castiel whispered fearfully. "I never…"

Dean chuckled.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make it good for you."

Before Castiel could say anything else Dean kissed him deeply again. He then could feel Dean's hands work at his waist, unzipping his pants and pushing them open. His hands then slipped in under the fabric of his underwear to grasp his throbbing cock. Castiel let out a strangled cry as a bolt of pleasure course through him at Dean's touch. Dean began stroking his cock's length, causing Castiel to lose all rational thought.

"Oh… oh Dean…" Castiel moaned, finally caving to the pleasures engulfing him.

"You like that, baby? You like me jerking you off?"

Castiel couldn't control himself any more. He nodded desperately. Dean smiled smugly.

"Oh yeah. You like that. You like me jerking your cock like this. You don't want me to stop now, do you?"

Castiel shook his head, a sob escaping his lips. Dean continued his ministrations while sliding his head down to bring it close to Castiel's cock. He glanced up at the angel before taking the swollen member into his mouth and slid it deep into his throat.

Castiel screamed at the sudden unexpected sensation. He strained against his restraints and his hips thrust wildly. Dean continued to work his member, running his tongue along it and swirling it around the head. Castiel began desperately sobbing Dean's name. He could feel something building inside of him and it both thrilled and terrified him at the same time. All he knew was that as wrong as this was he didn't want it to stop now.

Dean slid the angel's cock out of his mouth. As he stroked he looked up at Castiel.

"You wanna cum, baby? You want to cum for me?"

Castiel wasn't sure what he met by that, but he knew he needed some kind of release. He nodded franticly. Dean smiled wickedly.

"Good boy," he purred before sliding it back into his mouth, taking it down all the way to its base.

The sensation was too much. Castiel felt a wave of pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He cried out as he came, releasing his cum into Dean's eager mouth where it was sucked down greedily. Finally, Castiel went limp, weakened by what had occurred. Dean licked him clean before moving back up to kiss Castiel on his lips.

"There, baby. Didn't that feel so good?"

Fear and guilt quickly replaced the feelings of pleasure Castiel had experienced. His eyes welled up with tears and they begun to trickle down his cheeks. Unable to speak, he could only close his eyes and shake his head. Dean simply chuckled at his tears.

"Oh, but, Cas, we're only just getting started! I still need to cum and you're going to help me."

Dean put three of his fingers in his mouth and began sucking on them to wet them while pulling down Castiel's pants and underwear. He then reached down and began running a finger around the rim of Castiel's hole, causing Castiel whimper and jerk in surprise. Dean then slid one finger in, the initial pain made Castiel cry out.

"That's a good boy," Dean cooed in his ear. "Take it for me, baby."

Dean slowly worked each of the three fingers in one by one, slowly stretching and readying Castiel for what was to come. Castiel whimpered and sobbed; frightened by the pain and strange new sensations he was feeling.

Suddenly Dean pulled all three fingers out. Before Castiel realized what was happening Dean positioned himself and thrust his cock deep into Castiel's hole, causing the angel to scream in a mixture a pain and pleasure. He began thrusting in and out, hitting a bundle of nerves deep inside of Castiel. A new shock of pleasure shot through him causing him to scream more. His limp cock quickly rehardened and Dean reached down and began jerking him off again. Sweat ran down Dean's face as he thrust harder and harder in order to reach orgasm.

"Oh yeah, baby… oh god yeah… oh Cas you feel so good… oh yeah… so hot and tight… oh god I'm gonna cum so hard inside you…"

It all became too much. Castiel felt himself lose control and orgasm again, sobbing in relief and anguish. Dean quickly followed, moaning in pleasure. Castiel felt himself drift off into darkness.

When he came to he saw that Dean was gone and Anna was back in her previous form. She had slipped back into the thin chemise she had been wearing. Castiel also saw that the restraints holding him were now gone. Despite that fact he couldn't bring himself to move. It was as if all of his strength had been drained from his body.

"Anna," he croaked weakly.

Anna turned and looked at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Thanks for the fun, Cas. Hope this doesn't make things awkward between you and Dean now."

She began walking towards the door before pausing and turning her head to glance back at him.

"Oh, and you're free to go now."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving Castiel filled with anguish and guilt over what had happened. He had no idea how he was going to face Dean now.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

Chapter 2

Dean was sprawled out on the motel bed, flipping through the newspaper in search of something interesting that might lead them to a new case. Sam was on his laptop, sitting at the small kitchen table, equally engrossed in his work. Finally Dean sat up and stretched.

"Dude, this totally sucks. There's nothing in here. Please tell me you're having better luck."

Sam slowly shook his head, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Nothing yet. Everything seems quiet for now."

Dean groaned and reached for his boots. "Well I can't look at that damn paper anymore. My eyes are going to fall out of my head! I'm gonna go grab some dinner. You wanna come to or should I just pick you up something?"

Sam glanced up at him and shook his head.

"Nah, go ahead. I have a couple more sites I wanna check out. Just grab me a burger or something."

"Will do."

Dean threw on his jacket and left. Sam returned to reading the article he had found. While it was strange to not have any cases cropping up, Sam couldn't help but be slightly relieved for the break. It seemed like there always something going on that kept them on the move. Now, maybe they would get a minute to catch their breath.

Or not.

Dean had been gone for about 20 minutes when suddenly Sam felt a cool breeze and heard a flutter of wings. With a startled glance he looked over and saw Castiel standing nearby. The angel was dressed in his trademark tan trench coat and suit. His face stoic as ever.

And yet, there was something different. Sam had only seen Castiel a few times, but even with those brief meetings Sam had gotten a sense of what the angel was like. Calm. Focused. The angel that was here now was not like that. At least, it wasn't the feeling his was giving off today. Castiel looked exhausted as if he had been up for days. He was paler than normal and appeared almost distracted.

Sam nervously cleared his throat.

"Um… hey, Castiel."

Castiel gave Sam a polite nod. "Sam."

"Look, um, Dean went to grab us some dinner. He'll be right back if you want to wait a minute."

Was it just his imagination, or did Castiel just flinch when he said that?

"That… won't be necessary," Castiel said, his face unreadable, but there was a slight tremor in his voice. "I wanted to inform both of you that you will be needed in Utah. A seal is being threatened and you are needed to protect it."

"Oh. OK," Sam shifted uneasily in his chair. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. "Yeah, we'll head out when Dean gets back."

"Good."

"Hey, Castiel?"

"Yes?"

Sam wasn't sure if he was overstepping his boundaries, but he couldn't help himself.

"Is everything OK? You… you don't seem the same."

Sam was positive that Castiel flinched at his words then. Castiel quickly averted his gaze and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mean to intrude, but you look a little tired. Maybe you should wait and talk to Dean-"

"_**I'm fine**_," Castiel stated his tone unusually harsh.

Both Sam and Castiel looked startled at his response. Castiel took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"Just get to La Sal, Utah as soon as you can. I will provide you with more details when you arrive."

Sam nodded mutely. Just as quickly as he appeared, Castiel left, leaving Sam to wonder what the hell had just happened?

A few minutes later Dean came into the motel room carry two bags full of fast food and a cup holder with two large drinks seated inside.

"Dinner has arrived!" Dean announced as he set the bags on the table. He then noticed Sam's face. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked at Dean and frowned.

"Dude, I just had a really weird conversation with Castiel right before you got here."

Dean stopped taking the hamburgers out of the bags and looked at Sam in shock.

"Cas was here?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He said we need to go to Utah. La Sal, Utah. Said a seal was in danger."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, he said he'd tell us more when we got there."

Dean frowned. "Why did he talk to you?"

Sam threw his hands up into the air and shrugged.

"Hell if I know! I was wondering the same thing! I don't know. There was something… I dunno… _wrong_ with him."

Dean tensed. "What do you mean there was something wrong with him?" His voice was unusually tense.

"I asked if everything was alright and he said it was. But it sounded kind of forced. And he looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days."

Dean sat down, trying to appear calm.

"Well, maybe there's been some bad fights with the seals. He might have a lot on his mind."

"But why did he come to me? Isn't he your angel or something?"

"I don't own him or anything," Dean retorted, sounding slightly more annoyed then he meant to. "He can go see whoever he wants."

"But he seemed kind of anxious when I told him you'd be back soon."

Dean felt his stomach somersault, but ignored it.

"He was in a hurry probably. He didn't have time to wait."

"I dunno, Dean. Something seemed off."

"He's fine. He's an angel. He can take care of himself."

Dean's tone made it clear the conversation was over. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

***

It was going to be an 8 hour drive to get to La Sal. They had checked out and started the long drive with the plan of reaching La Sal by morning. Sam had fallen asleep in the passenger seat leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

He was worried as Hell about Castiel. Nothing Sam had told him about the exchange made any sense. Since when did Cas start going to Sam with information? And why would he be tired? Cas never looked tired! And why would he not want to talk to him? Had he done something wrong? Did he piss him off some how?

Dean couldn't help but admit to himself that his concerns were more than that of just business or even friendship. He had been feeling something more growing during each one of their encounters and he found himself wanting more of those visits to occur. He wanted more out of the encounters. Wanted something more to develop. He was falling in love with the angel. He hated how that sounded, so chick flick, but it was the only way he could describe his feelings. He wanted to be with him every second of the day. He also felt lustful desires as well for him, something that had really freaked him out at first.

But there was no way anything like that would ever happen. There were so many things wrong with everything he was feeling and he knew there was no way Castiel would ever feel the same way. Hell, _could_ feel the same way! It would remain Dean's closely guarded secret and there was no way he would _ever_ tell anyone how he felt.

Dean swallowed hard and forced his attention back on the road before him. He pressed down harder on the gas pedal and sped on through the night.

******************************************************************************

So that's the story so far! I'm not sure where this is going to go and would be very appreciative of feedback and ideas! If you want me to continue with this story I'll definitely need some ideas so don't be shy!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Uncomfortable Meetings

OK! Here's the next chapter! I have to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who gave some suggestions for the story as they have given me some inspiration for where I'm going to take this story! And I also have to give a _**HUGE**_ thanks to Crafty because she came up with the absolutely _brilliant_ idea for what the seal is that they have to protect! So here it is. I wish I could write more, but I have a headache and really need to get some sleep! I hope you enjoy! Feedback always is welcomed and enjoyed!

Chapter 3

Uncomfortable Meetings

Dean flipped his newspaper closed and huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"Dude, are you sure this is where Cas said to go? There's nothing here!" Dean grumbled.

Sam looked up from his laptop and sighed.

"La Sal, Utah. That's what he said," Sam replied patiently.

"Sam, there is _nothing here_! I don't even think there are enough people in this town that even Uriel-the-Dick would feel the need to smite it!"

"You don't know that, Dean."

Dean rolled off the bed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Sam, I see plains and then a forest. That's it. Maybe Castiel is smoking something. Maybe that's why he wasn't acting normal."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Well, I don't," Dean retorted, sitting in a chair in front of the TV set. He flipped it on, a small pout on his face. "He needs to get his angel ass over here and explain what the hell we're doing here!"

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to searching on the computer. Dean glared at the TV, as if it was the TV's fault Castiel hadn't shown up yet.

In truth, Dean was worried. They had arrived in the town (although handful of buildings would have been a more accurate term) yesterday and they had heard nothing about what they were supposed to be looking for. No secret messages. No divine signs. Not even a prophetic dream. Nothing. And Dean really wanted to see Castiel himself. He wanted to make sure he was OK. This wasn't like the angel at all. Usually by now Castiel would have made twenty different appearances with cryptic messages that they would have to spend hours deciphering. Instead, he has been a no show and the brothers were forced to hang out in a rundown motel room out in the middle of nowhere.

Dean swallowed hard as he allowed his mind to think more about Castiel. About his deep blue eyes. The way his clothes appeared slightly too large to fit his smaller frame. The questioning looks he gave him when Dean said something he didn't quite understand. His soft, inviting lips that Dean desperately wanted to taste to see if they were as good as they looked…

"Earth to Dean Winchester!"

Dean startled and looked over at Sam who was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Dean asked, trying to sound more annoyed than the embarrassed he felt.

"I said, how long should we wait for him?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we can hang out here for another day or so."

"OK," Sam said with a sigh, returning to his computer.

Sam had a feeling he knew what part of the problem was, but wasn't about to mention it to Dean. He suspected that there were a few more feelings involved besides the standard human/guardian angel bit. He had seen the way Dean had been looking at Castiel. He had seen the same look when Dean was checking out a girl he really wanted, but didn't think he could have. Two specific examples that came to mind were Cassie and Lisa. And he had also seen the way Castiel had been looking at Dean. The way he watched his every move. At first Sam had chalked it up to just Castiel learning about Dean. But lately, well, it felt like more. The last few times Sam had sworn the sexual tension in the air could be cut with Dean's hunting knife!

The funny part was that Sam honestly could care less. Yeah, normally he knew that he should be giving Dean a stern talking-to and make him come to his senses. But then, when had anything in their lives been _normal_? Sam decided that if Castiel could make Dean happy then whatever. He'd deal with it.

Sam glanced over at Dean who was fidgeting nervously in his chair. Hopefully Castiel would show up soon, otherwise Sam was pretty sure Dean would go insane!

***

Angels weren't supposed to be afraid.

And yet here he was, Castiel, one of the Lord's finest soldiers, a divine being who had plunged heedlessly into the fiery pits of Hell to drag out God's chosen soul, an angel chosen to be on the front lines to defend Earth from the Apocalypse…

And he was afraid to face Dean. A human.

It was pitiful.

Castiel hadn't been able to rest for days. He knew his vessel was beginning to show the signs of his own fatigue, but he could not bring himself to stop. He desperately tried to keep busy. Tried to avoid coming face-to-face with Dean. He had managed to be successful, albeit briefly.

He had to remember the purpose of this visit. The preservation of the seal was what was important. And the only ones who could protect the seal were Dean and Sam. And in order for them to protect the seal they would have to know what it was they had to protect. And his superior's orders were clear; Castiel had to be the one to deliver the news.

Taking a deep breath Castiel raised his hand to open the door with a gust of wind and stepped through.

***

The brothers both looked up, startled, as the door flew open and Castiel walked in. Dean's heart leaped into his throat at the sight of him. He quickly got up and tried to hide his excitement.

"Finally! It's about fricking time! Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked, trying his best to sound annoyed. His breath hitched, however, when he took in Castiel's appearance.

It was clearly obvious that the angel had not been taking care of the body he was inhabiting. Dark circles were under his bloodshot eyes. His clothes were dirty and unkempt and his hair was disheveled. He also wasn't meeting Dean's gaze. Dean stared at him and couldn't mask the shock in his voice.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Castiel shifted uneasily under Dean's gaze, a movement not lost on the hunter.

"I… I've been preoccupied lately. I'm sorry I did not make it here sooner."

"It… it's OK, Castiel. We knew you've been busy and you'd get here when you could," Sam quickly interjected, trying to diffuse some of the tension. "Right, _Dean_?"

Dean moistened his lips uneasily and forced himself to nod. "Yeah. We knew."

"Yeah, see? No big deal. So… why don't you tell us about the seal? The one we're supposed to protect?" Sam was eager to get to the point of the visit. They could deal with their couple issues on their own time. Sam wanted to make sure he got the information they needed before Dean said something to piss Castiel off and make him leave.

Castiel nodded, appearing to be relieved at the change of conversation.

"There is a seal that we have received word that is in grave peril. Its location is five miles south of here at a church."

Dean frowned, allowing himself to focus on the case at hand. "A church?"

Castiel nodded. "It is the minister who resides in that church that must be protected. The demons require him in order to break the seal."

"Right," Sam said slowly. "So… could you be a little more specific? About what the seal is, I mean?"

Castiel looked at him and nodded.

"_When twice hallowed ground is subjected to the trespass of the damned and a sacrament of blood is wrought from man of faith that therein resides, the seal shall be broken and the sacred ground hallowed no more_."

Dean and Sam stared at him for a minute.

"Right…" Dean said slowly. "Now can we have that in English, please?"

Castiel sighed. "Talk to the minister of the church. He will provide you the answers you need."

Sam glanced back and forth at Castiel and Dean and could sense that Castiel was getting ready to leave. Sam quickly jumped up.

"OK! We can do that. So, I'm just going to go make sure the car is ready and, Castiel, you can give Dean your little angel… pep talk… thing… or whatever it is you do."

Sam grabbed the keys and practically ran out of the door before Dean or Castiel could say another word. They then looked at each other.

"God, my brother's weird!" Dean said with a sigh.

"I'll be going then, Dean. You have the information you need," Castiel started to turn to leave.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a sec!"

Castiel tensed before reluctantly turning back to face Dean. Dean's face was filled with concern.

"Look, you look like shit and you're acting all weird. Seriously, is everything OK? I mean, with everything that's happened between us I think I deserve the right to know if something's wrong with you."

Castiel couldn't bring himself to look Dean in the eye. His heart thundered in his chest so loud that he was sure Dean could hear it. He slowly shook his head.

"I… I'm fine, Dean. The matter is nothing you should concern yourself with."

Dean's frown grew. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? If something's wrong with you then you damn well better believe that's it's my concern too! If there's something wrong then you need to tell me! I might be able to help."

Before he could stop himself Dean reached out and touched the sleeve of Castiel's coat. Castiel's breath hitched and he quickly jerked himself away from Dean's touch, his fear obvious to Dean in that moment. Castiel took several steps back on trembling legs.

"Go to the church and talk to the minister," Castiel said almost harshly. "Protecting the seal is your only concern."

Before Dean could say another word Castiel had vanished. Castiel's reaction had felt like a knife stabbing his heart. It hurt beyond anything he had ever felt before. Tears began stinging his eyes which he quickly wiped away. Composing himself, he resolutely walked out of the motel room to the car where Sam was waiting.


	4. Jacob

Hey, everyone! I decided to take a few minutes to bust out this next chapter. I had a burst of inspiration this last week thanks to all the suggestions and ideas from you readers! : ) I can't promise regular updates for the next few weeks, but I'll do what I can!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Pastor Jacob

Sam looked up from the map as he heard the car door open and Dean slid into the driver's seat. He almost asked how it went in there when he saw Dean's dark expression. Sam inwardly sighed. So much for them talking things out.

"So, I think I found the church on the map here. It's not that far and there's nothing else in that area, so it should be easy to find."

Dean glanced at the map and nodded, starting up the car.

"Great. So let's go get this over with."

Sam winced at the bitterness in Dean's voice. He wished like hell he could make Dean talk about how he really felt, mainly about Castiel. It would make everything a hell of a lot easier if he would. Sam hated how he had to hedge the subject every time the angel was mentioned. Sam took a deep breath, deciding to make an attempt to get Dean to talk.

"So… everything OK, then?"

Sam saw Dean hesitate for a moment before nodding slowly, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Everything's fine."

"Oh. OK then," Sam replied with a sigh.

Maybe if Dean wasn't gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white from the effort Sam might have actually considered believing him.

***

It didn't take them long to leave the small town they were staying in and find the church they were looking for. The area surrounding the church were bare open plains that eventually turned into forests out in the distance. As Dean and Sam parked the car they saw a long pathway leading to the front of the church. On each side of the path there were large mounds, twenty total, that were covered in grass. The church itself was simply built. It was made out of stone and had a small steeple where a bell could be seen. The brothers began making their way down the path.

"Wonder what those are," Dean said, motioning towards the mounds.

Sam frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know. Never seen anything like that in front of a church before."

They reached the door of the church. They looked at each other and Sam gave a quick nod. Dean put his hand on the door handle and gave a gentle pull. The door gave a small creak before opening. They looked at each other again before both nodded and entered.

The church actually appeared to be larger on the inside than the outside. There were twenty rows of pews on each side of the church with an aisle cutting through the middle. At the front of the church there were a couple steps and then a platform where there was a simple pulpit in the center and then a piano on the right-hand side. On the left-hand side there was a wooden door.

Sam and Dean saw an old man, appearing to be in his early 80's and dressed in a faded blue button-down shirt and tan trousers. He was carefully dusting the piano, his back to the brothers. Sam cleared his throat in an attempt to get the man's attention.

"Um, excuse us!" He called out.

The man turned around, startled. When he saw Sam and Dean he broke out in a huge smile.

"Ah! I see I have guests!" He exclaimed. He quickly waved them forward as he shuffled towards the center of the church. "Come in! Come in! Always happy to get visitors. Not many people stop by."

"Yeah, well, we heard about this place and thought we'd check it out," Dean said with a polite smile, one that was polished after years of practice. "You see, my brother and I are writing an article on historical churches in the west and someone in town mentioned this one."

Sam smiled and nodded agreement, used to having to quickly jump into whatever role that was thrown at him.

"Yeah, we were wondering if maybe we could talk to someone about this place."

"Oh, why of course! Please, come have a seat," the man said, motioning to one of the pews. "I'd love to give an interview!"

They sat down and Sam pulled out the pen and notepad he had learned over the years to keep handy for these kind of situations. Dean quickly jumped in.

"So, my name is Dean Bouyea and this is my brother, Sam," Dean said as he extended his hand towards the man.

"My name is Jacob. Jacob McCauley. I'm the minister and caretaker for the church," Jacob said as he shook Dean's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said as he also shook his hand. "So, Jacob, what can you tell us about the history of this place?"

"Oh, this property has quite the history, as does the church! A very rich history, particularly with the Indian tribes who once lived here."

Dean arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Indians?"

Jacob nodded. "Oh yes. You see, this area was once home to the Navajos and Weeminuche Utes. They used this land for their hunting and crops. This land had many resources that the Indians needed. One of the tribes, the Weeminuche Utes, had a village about a mile from here. This area, the area where this church is built, is where their sacred burial grounds are located."

Both Sam and Dean looked at Jacob in shock.

"Wait… you mean to tell me someone built a church on an Indian burial site?" Dean asked in astonishment.

Jacob nodded. "Oh, yes. Of course, now you couldn't do such things. Even then it would have been slightly taboo, but the builder of the church saw it differently. His name was Henry Mathews and he was a Mormon who came to this area with some other Mormons in order to do some mining. It's said that he had a vision of the burial grounds and that the Lord would bless him if he built a house of worship on the site."

"And the Indians whose burial site it was just… let him?" Sam asked incredulously.

Jacob chuckled. "I agree that it is a shocking idea. Normally the Weeminuche Utes would have killed any stranger who set foot near them. Except in Henry's case, the Lord seemed to be on his side. The tribe's shaman had visions of a white man that would come to them and would build a place of worship that make the land sacred twice over. So, they let him build and Henry was careful to build the church with respect to the burial sites. Those mounds you see out there are the Indian's burial sites. The layout was done so that one would have to pass those tombs before entering the church as a reminder of who was here first. Quite thoughtfully, really."

"So, what happened? Did they stay?"

Jacob sighed. "Well, unfortunately the draw of a more magnificent church in Salt Lake drew most of the parishioners away. Henry got old and grew ill, so his family had him brought to a larger town with more resources to care for him. The church was forgotten until my father came across it fifty years ago. He restored it and left it in my care. After I retired I decided to live here full time and be here to make sure it was properly maintained. And, of course, to carry out services to those who attend on Sundays."

"People still come here?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes. Not very many. And it's no longer a Mormon church. My services are simply based in Christianity. But people seem happy with that, so I stay on."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, the silent communication between them saying everything that was needed without words. Sam took a deep breath.

"So, um, Jacob… does anything… _unusual_ ever happen here?"

Jacob looked at him, confused.

"Unusual?"

"Anything you can't explain? Anything strange?" Dean added, watching the minister carefully.

Jacob frowned as he thought about the question.

"I… I can't think of anything. We had a mouse infestation at one point, but that was after a particularly hard winter and the mice had taken shelter in the church. Is that what you mean?"

The brothers looked at each other again, both knowing the answer. Dean smiled politely at Jacob again.

"That's exactly what we meant!" Dean glanced at his watch. "And, wow, it's getting late. We had probably head back to our motel before it gets dark."

The three men stood up and Jacob quickly shook each of their hands again.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you boys. Feel free to stop in any time you're in the area! And if you're here on a Sunday, service starts at 10 am! We welcome everyone!"

"Sure thing!" Dean said as they quickly made their way out of the church.

Once they were back outside Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, did you hear what he said? This place is an Indian burial ground! This place is already full of Indian mojo! And then you throw a church on top of it!"

Sam nodded. "It's definitely _twice hallowed_. No argument there."

"So what the hell are Lillith and her demon hoards planning?" Dean asked as he opened the car door.

Sam shook his head as he looked back at the church.

"I don't know, but we better find out."

They got into the car, both lost in their own thoughts.


	5. Examining the Evidence

This story has been nagging me the last few weeks and driving me insane! I'm hoping by busting out this next chapter I'll get enough of a reprieve that I can finish my work for my last school project! I can't wait until I have the time to write more cuz this story is almost completely done in my head! : )

Enjoy!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 5

Examining the Evidence

Dean and Sam left the church, both men puzzled over the information that had gathered. It certainly wasn't what they had expected to find and it was certainly nothing they had ever come across before.

Sam finally broke the silence as they were driving back to the motel.

"So… that was weird."

Dean nodded, his eyes not leaving the road. "Definitely weird."

"I mean, it makes sense. A sacred Indian burial ground combined with a church. And it wasn't like the people who built the church ignored the burial ground. They built the church around it!"

"So that explains the whole _twice hallowed ground_ stuff. So what about the rest of it? How'd it go again?"

"_When twice hallowed ground is subjected to the trespass of the damned and a sacrament of blood is wrought from man of faith that therein resides_."

Dean shot a glance at him. "You already have it memorized?" he asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged. "What? I remember stuff like that."

Dean sighed and returned his gaze to the road. "Anyway."

"So I think the part about the damned means demons trying to get in. I mean, it makes sense. It is the demons trying to break the seals."

Dean nodded. "And the part about the sacrament?"

Sam shook his head.

"No idea. Still trying to figure that part out."

"Well, this is just great. So demons are gonna try to bust in this place and do something. We're just not sure what that something is."

"Or when. But I do have a hunch it's going to involve Jacob."

Dean looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Castiel said _a sacrament of blood is wrought from man of faith that therein resides_. Jacob is the one that lives there. So whatever they have planned, I think it's safe to assume they're going to use him to do it."

"Great. So we don't know what exactly they're going to do, or when. We just know it's going to involve the old guy."

Sam nodded. "Yup."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Dean grumbled. "What the hell does Castiel expect us to do about this? He could have provided a few more details!"

Sam looked over at Dean and observed his features. Dean's features were set, but his voice had betrayed another emotion that Sam couldn't quite pinpoint.

"So, Cas didn't say anything else to you after I left?"

He saw Dean flinch and swallow hard.

"Nope. Not a word."

"Oh." Sam returned his gaze to the road in front of him. "Did he say where he had been the last couple days or what's been going on?"

Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Dean's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"Nope. And I don't really give a flying crap. He's busy doing his angel stuff and we have our own case to work on. And since I doubt he'll be making any more appearances, we had better figure this one out on our own, and fast."

"Castiel's not coming back?"

Sam saw Dean let out an annoyed sigh.

"Dude, I don't know, alright? Can't we just focus on the case?"

"Look, Dean, I know the case is important. But Castiel is your angel. Aren't you worried?"

Dean let out a derisive snort.

"He's not _my angel_, alright? He's just another angel prick who has us running his errands. This involves a seal and another human being so that's why we're doing it. But once it's done we're back to doing what we've always done."

Sam shook his head and let out a chuckle. Dean looked sharply at him.

"What?"

"Dean, Castiel pulled you out of _Hell_. And even when you act like a dick right back to him he still comes around. I'm sorry, but in my book that makes him your angel!"

Dean glared at the road in front of him and shifted uncomfortably.

"Whatever, dude. When he's ready he'll come and tell us what to do next like he always does. He'll be fine."

Dean then reached over and cranked up the radio, signaling the end of the conversation. Sam looked for a moment as if he was ready to shut it back off, but decided against it. He simply settled back in his seat and watched the road in front of him.

Dean, meanwhile, hated how close to home Sam's words had hit. He had often entertained the idea of Castiel being _his angel_, but had always quickly dismissed it. It had always seemed so hokey in his mind. Too much like a cheesy Hallmark commercial. But yet he couldn't help but admit that he secretly enjoyed the thought. That Castiel was his and his alone. Something special he could hold onto and claim for himself. That the angel would always be there for him whenever he called upon him.

Those feelings, however, had been crushed the moment Castiel had withdrawn from Dean's touch back at the motel. It would have been less painful if the angel had simply punched him in the face. Dean couldn't help but suspect that the angel knew of his secret longings for him and was now disgusted with him. It was the only thing that made sense.

Dean pressed down on the accelerator and the Impala flew down the road and across the deserted plains. He prayed that the hurt would go away fast.

******************************************************************************

Yes, I know it's a little short! I hope to have time to post more very soon! Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!


	6. Sweet Dreams

I started working on this chapter before I saw the finale. Then I saw the finale and my head is still reeling. Especially cuz I was right about Ruby (although that was obvious) AND Zachariah! Go me. : ) So, to take our minds of the torturous cliffhanger Kripke left us with, I figured I'd let you enjoy some Dean/Castiel lovin' and some angst thrown in for good measure!

Warning: The beginning gets a little hot and sweaty for Dean and Castiel! If you don't like, then well, why the heck are you reading this story? ; )

******************************************************************************

Sweet Dreams

_Dean moaned as Castiel gently kissed his way from the hunter's lips and down his neck where it curved into his shoulder. He couldn't remember how they had reached this point and didn't care. All he knew was it felt incredible and all he wanted was more._

_"Yes, Cas," Dean whispered, his grip tightening on the angel's shoulders._

_Castiel slid his hands under Dean's t-shirt and ran then gently over his tight abs, dragging the shirt up. He then not so carefully pulled it over Dean's head and threw it on the floor._

_"Tell me what you want, Dean," Castiel said softly._

_"You… this… more…"_

_Dean kissed Castiel harder and pushed the tan trench coat off Castiel's shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He then desperately began attacking the buttons on the white dress shirt. The angel was wearing too many clothes. He wanted them gone as quickly as possible._

_Castiel unbuttoned Dean's jeans and slowly slid the zipper down, his hand gently brushing against Dean's growing arousal. Dean let out a gasp at the sensation._

_"You want more like this, Dean?"_

_"God, yes! Please don't stop!" _

_Castiel quickly removed Dean's pants and underwear. Dean could barely control himself. He wanted Castiel desperately. Castiel seemed more than willing to meet Dean's need. The angel took Dean's swollen member in his hand and beginning stoking its length with strong, quick strokes. Dean threw his head back and moaned with pleasure._

_"Mmmm… oh, God… yeah, Castiel… oh yeah… like that…"_

_Dean wanted more. He wanted to touch Castiel. To feel him close to him. He reached out and touched the front of Castiel's pants, wanting to tear them off of him._

_Suddenly, the room shifted. Dean found himself alone, dressed. Castiel was on the other side of the room, cowering, his face hidden in his hands. Dean stood up, startled._

_"Cas, what's wrong?"_

_The angel wouldn't meet his gaze. His head hung shamefully and Dean could see tears rolling down his face._

_"She hurt me, Dean. She hurt me."_

_Dean walked towards him, but it felt as though he was moving through water. His limbs felt weighted and sluggish._

_"Who, Castiel? Who hurt you?"_

_"I am ashamed, Dean. Please don't look at me."_

_"What are you talking about, Castiel? Who hurt you?"_

_Castiel's body shook with his sobs. Dean desperately tried to reach out to touch him, but no matter how close he got, he couldn't quite seem to reach him._

_"I am not worthy of you, Dean. She has corrupted me. I no longer have the grace I should. Please do not look at me anymore."_

_Dean felt a panic rising in him. Castiel's words didn't make any sense._

_"Cas, stop talking like that! Who hurt you? Tell me!"_

_Suddenly, the room shifted again. Dean was now alone in the room. He felt panicked, unsure that he would ever see Castiel ever again. He spun around, looking everywhere around the room, searching. _

_"Cas! Cas! Don't go! Castiel! Who hurt you?! Come back! I'll take care of them! Castiel! Don't go! Please, don't leave me! CASTIEL!!!!"_

***

"DEAN! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

Dean bolted upright in the bed, gasping for air. Sam was kneeling on the bed next to him, obviously concerned. Dean looked around and realized that they were in their motel room and he was on his bed. He then remembered that he had decided to lay down when they had gotten back from the church and he must have fallen asleep.

"Dean? You OK?" Sam asked worriedly, his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah. Yeah, Sammy. I'm fine."

"What the hell were you dreaming about? You started screaming and freaking out."

Dean swallowed hard and tried to remain composed.

"I was screaming?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, and you were calling for Castiel. Kept asking who hurt him. Dean, what the hell was that all about?"

Dean swallowed hard and shook his head. He quickly got up and moved away from Sam.

"Dude, I don't know! I don't remember. It was just some fucked up dream. Probably those subs from that place we got lunch. I should have skipped those banana peppers. They get me every time," Dean replied jokingly. He quickly began going through his duffle bag, trying not to meet Sam's knowing look.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Look, Dean, if something did happen to Castiel, shouldn't you or both of us check it out? What if he needs help?"

Dean shot a look at him.

"Sam, what the hell are we supposed to do? I don't know where the hell he is. And I don't know how to even find him. And how would we be able to help him anyways? He's a fucking angel! If he can't take care of himself then we sure as hell can't!"

He pulled out some clean clothes from the bag and moved towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower. Try to relax, alright?" With that he shut the bathroom door.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Why the hell Dean had to be so damn stubborn all the time he would never know.

Sam got up off the bed and went back to his laptop where he had been doing research for their latest case. He hadn't mentioned to Dean that he couldn't help but notice that the first part of the dream Dean seemed to be actually enjoying and he was pretty sure he had heard the angel's name in there amongst all the moaning. He had a feeling, though, that commenting on that fact wasn't the greatest idea.

Sam began typing in the search bar and shook his head. If Dean didn't feel the need to be such a stubborn ass and actually _talk_ about his feelings once in awhile-

"Is Dean alright, Sam?" a voice from behind Sam suddenly said.

"Holy shit!" Sam yelped and spun around, nearly falling out of his chair.

There stood Castiel, his head tipped curiously at the younger Winchester as if trying to understand his reaction.

"Damn it, Cas! Seriously, could you not sneak up on me like that?"

"I apologize. I thought I heard Dean calling for me. Is he alright?"

Sam had to bite his tongue to hold back the list of various problems with Dean. He forced a weak smile.

"He… uh… well, he had a nightmare and all he would tell me was that you were in it. He's fine. He's taking a shower now."

"Oh. I see."

Sam turned back to his laptop to check the search he had been doing. "Yeah, the only thing I could make out from him yelling was that someone had hurt you. I don't know what that was though…" He voice trailed off as he turned back around and saw the look on Castiel's face. The angel had frozen and Sam would swear the look on his face was a mixture of guilt and panic. Castiel's eyes remained glued to the floor.

"He said that?" Castiel said softly.

Sam slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

Sam could now see the pain in the angel's face. The normally calm and stoic figure now definitely appeared distressed. Sam hesitated for a moment before deciding he had to say something.

"Look… Castiel… I don't know what's going on between you and Dean… I don't know if he screwed up and pissed you off somehow or what…"

Castiel finally looked up at Sam. "I'm not angry at Dean."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Great. Do you mind letting him know that cuz I think he thinks that he did something wrong because of the way you've been acting towards him."

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Of course."

"And… I know that you probably don't talk about your problems and all that normally, but… maybe you should talk about what's going on because you really haven't been acting like… well, _you_ lately."

He saw Castiel look at him for a moment before lowering his gaze and finally nodding.

"I understand your concern, Sam, but there's nothing that can be done about it."

"Was Dean's dream true? Did someone hurt you?"

This time Sam saw Castiel visibly flinch at the question. That was all the answer he needed.

"Castiel, you really should tell us what happened. Dean would want to know and he'd want to help you."

"It is… complicated, Sam. There is nothing Dean can do about it," Castiel said sadly.

"You don't know that, though."

Castiel looked at Sam and shook his head.

"I will not involve Dean in this anymore… he has already been involved more than he should have been."

Sam threw up his arms in exasperation. "But how was he involved? Castiel, if he's involved he should know!"

"Who's involved with what?" Dean's voice suddenly asked.

Sam and Castiel both turned and saw Dean coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and his t-shirt was slung over his shoulder while he dried his hair with the towel. He casually walked over to them.

"So what did I miss? Something about the case?"

Sam shot a glance at Castiel and was taken aback by what he noticed. Castiel's eyes were glued to the floor and it appeared that he had actually taken a few steps back when Dean had approached, almost as if he was afraid of him.

_What the fuck is going on!?!?! _Sam wondered to himself.

"We were just talking about the case. Castiel was telling me a little more about the seal. Right, Castiel?"

Castiel nodded and Sam could see his expression change to the unreadable mask his typically wore. Sam inwardly cringed at the fact that the angel was refusing to talk, but he was well aware that there was little he could do about it.

"Great. So, Cas, you're actually going to give us a few more details?"

Castiel nodded. "You met the man who lives resides in that church?"

"You mean Jacob? We figured he's involved somehow and that the demons would be after him. But that's as far as we got."

"We believe Jacob is the man that the demons are looking for. We believe they are going to use him in a sacrament ritual."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, confused.

"Wait… they're going to use him as a sacrifice or something?" Dean asked.

"It will be like a sacrificial ritual, yes. However, the ritual will involve certain elements and has to be carried out at a certain time. Tomorrow night."

"Whoa! Whoa! You mean they're going to be after this guy tomorrow night? How do you know they don't have him already?" Dean asked furiously.

"The ritual must be carried out in the church. Jacob rarely leaves the church and the demons are aware of this. They will wait before they make their move."

"Well, then we need to get to Jacob as soon as possible and get him out of there," Sam said standing up.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to do that, Sam? Just casually mention that some demons are going to be showing up and use him for a ritual sacrifice?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dude, I don't know! But we can't just let him stay there!"

"It will be nearly impossible to convince him to leave, Sam. Jacob has been ordained as a protector of the church. It is in his blood."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as he slipped his t-shirt on.

"Great! This keeps getting better and better! So I guess since he won't leave then we're going to have to come up with a way to keep the demons out."

"Then I will leave you to your task," Castiel said as he began to turn away.

"Wait!" Sam said standing up.

Castiel stopped and both he and Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Before you go, Castiel, you wanted to talk to Dean. So… I'm just going to run out real quick to grab a soda," Sam said as he began backing towards the door.

Dean shot him a warning look. "What?"

"Yeah… nothing major… he just had something to say to you, right, Cas?" Sam looked at Castiel sternly.

Sam saw Castiel flinch again, but the angel finally nodded.

"Yes, Sam."

"Great. You guys talk, and I'll be back!" Sam quickly bolted out the door.

Dean and Castiel stood awkwardly in the room together, neither one knowing what to say. Finally, Dean nervously cleared his throat.

"So… uh… what did you want to tell me?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Dean was startled to see Castiel look almost afraid for a moment. It was quickly replaced, though, with a calm expression.

"Sam had mentioned to me that you believe I am angry with you," Castiel said slowly.

Dean snorted, trying to hide the nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, well, aren't you? You've obviously been avoiding me and don't want to be around me," he snapped back.

"That is not true, Dean. I… I admit to avoiding you at times, but it does not mean I do not want to be around you."

Dean's heart skipped a beat at Castiel's words. He could barely breathe, although he forced himself not to react.

"Oh," Dean managed to say. "So, then why have you been avoiding me? Did something happen?"

Castiel averted his gaze. Dean could feel the tension radiating from his body. Dean forced himself to take a step towards him.

"Look, Cas, if something's wrong I want to know. If I can help…"

"You can't help me, Dean," Castiel softly replied. "And… and I have done nothing to deserve your help… not in this matter."

Dean felt his heart drop.

"What… what is that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't you deserve my help?" Dean moved closer, no longer caring about how he felt. "Cas, you pulled me from Hell! I think I owe you a little something for that!"

Castiel shook his head, still not meeting Dean's gaze.

"Please… Dean… I… I do not wish to discuss this further…"

Dean moved closer until he was mere inches from Castiel. Before he could change his mind, Dean reached out and gently grabbed Castiel's arm.

"Look, I don't know what the hell someone said to you or what the hell they did to you, but don't ever say to me again that you don't deserve my help! I can decide whether or not someone deserves my help, you got it? And I'm saying you do and that you need to tell me what the hell is wrong because I am not going to just let it go!"

Castiel now appeared visibly shaken by Dean's words. Dean himself was startled at the honesty in which he was speaking. Finally, Castiel slowly looked up and met Dean's gaze.

"I… I was… violated… by another angel…" His gaze quickly dropped again after his admission.

Dean felt his stomach twist in horror. He desperately wanted to believe Castiel met something other than what had sprung to mind, but he knew deep down that it wasn't the case.

"A fucking angel raped you?" Dean said stunned.

"Dean… please…" Castiel started to pull away.

Dean tightened his grip. He could feel the rage building up inside of him.

"Who was it?" Dean growled furiously. "Tell me their name! I don't give a shit if they're an angel or not! Tell me who it was cuz I am going to rip them apart!"

Castiel looked at Dean in shock.

"You don't mean that…"

"You better fucking believe I mean it!"

"Dean… please… you cannot be focused on this right now."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because your attention must be on the seal and protecting it. You cannot be distracted from your duty."

Dean swallowed hard. He looked into Castiel's deep blue eyes and was amazed to see the emotions swirling inside. He finally took a deep breath and loosened his grip on Castiel's arm.

"Fine. I'll worry about the seal for now. But you have to promise me something first. After this is all done with you're going to tell who hurt you, understand?"

"Dean…"

"I mean it! You promise me now or I'll just keep asking. So promise."

Castiel closed his eyes and lowered his head. Dean could feel his heart shatter as he saw his angel slowly crumble in defeat.

"I promise," Castiel said softly.

Dean nodded. "Good. Alright then."

He slowly let go of Castiel's arm, knowing full well that he let his hand linger a little longer than he should have. Castiel quickly made his exit, leaving Dean to his own tormented thoughts.

******************************************************************************

Wow. That came out a little longer than planned and wasn't the direction I had planned either. Oh well. Please read and review! Feedback gives me ideas and makes me write faster! : )


	7. The Pain

The Pain

Dean sat on the bed, his arms resting on the top of his legs. He felt crushed, as if the world had just come crashing on top of him. Castiel's confession had struck him painfully. He couldn't help but wish that the angel _had_ been angry with him. Anger, he could deal with. Anger was something he was used.

The grief and pain of someone who couldn't help but admit that he loved, however, was completely different. He couldn't take away Castiel's pain with a few wisecracks. And, because the angel was refusing to identify the person responsible, he couldn't go rip apart the bastard who had done it.

Dean closed his eyes and tears escaped, freely rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to protect Castiel. He wanted to take him in his arms and make sure no one ever hurt him ever again. And yet Dean knew that such ideas were downright ridiculous. But he wanted it anyway.

He then heard a key in the lock and realized Sam was back. He quickly wiped his face and stood up, making sure he would appear composed before Sam saw him. He turned and made it appear that he had been looking through the weapons bag when Sam came in.

"Hey," Sam said, setting a couple sodas on the table.

"Hey."

"So… everything alright?"

Dean flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, grateful that Sam couldn't see his face. He swallowed hard before speaking.

"I had a talk with Cas," he said, trying desperately to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Yeah? What did he say?"

Dean gripped the bag in front of him tighter. Another tear escaped down his face. He didn't know if he could even bring himself to say it. Saying it would make it that much more real.

Sam became worried instantly at Dean's silence. He saw his brother's tense frame and knew something was wrong.

"Dean? What's wrong? What did Castiel say?"

Dean lowered his head. He swallowed again before answering.

"Someone hurt Cas," Dean managed to force out in a soft voice.

Sam's eyes widened. He quickly came over to Dean's side.

"Someone hurt him? Who?"

Dean let out a bitter chuckle. "I don't _know_! He wouldn't tell me! The most he would say was that it was another angel, but wouldn't say who. He said… that there was nothing I could do about it and that it would… _distract me_ from the case."

"Sam shook his head in amazement. "Did he say what happened to him?"

That question was it. Dean could feel the composure he had fought so hard to maintain slipping from his grasp. The pent up tears began running down his cheeks and a sob escaped his throat.

"They raped him, Sam! A fucking angel _raped_ him! What the fuck kind of fucking angel rapes someone? Especially another angel!"

Sam's jaw dropped in horror.

"Oh my god… Dean… I'm sorry…"

Dean shook his head furiously, angry both at the unnamed angel that had hurt Castiel and himself for not being able to control his emotions.

"All I know is, Sam, is that when this case is over I'm gonna find out who the son of a bitch is and I'm going to rip them apart. I don't give a rat's ass if an angel or not! I…" His voice trailed off, unable to say anymore.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and nodded.

"It's OK, Dean. I'll even help you. No one deserves that, but especially Castiel."

Dean nodded as he took some deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. "Thanks, Sam."

"He's right about one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"For right now, you do need to stay focused on protecting the seal."

Dean gave him an incredulous look.

"Sammy, right now I could give a shit about the damn seals."

"But Castiel cares and, besides the fact that the fate of the world depends on it, he wants you to care about it. It would make him feel a little better knowing that you actually saved it."

Dean thought about what Sam had said. Deep down, he knew it was the truth. He also knew that he had to keep his priorities in check, no matter how strong his feelings were for Castiel. He reluctantly nodded.

"OK. OK, we'll take care of the seal first."

Sam studied Dean for moment before nodding. "OK."

"So," Dean said, trying to put on his business-as-usual-voice. "You have a plan, then?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. He couldn't help but want to get Dean to talk more about Castiel, but he had been the one to tell Dean that they had to stay focused.

"I think so. Not sure if it'll work or not, but it's worth a shot."

******************************************************************************

Yeah, I know this is a little short! I have to get to ready for work, though, and I was itching to post another chapter. I'm dying to write the few chapters because there's one chapter I have in my head that I think is going to be awesome! Well, at least the visual in my head is pretty awesome anyway! : )


	8. Chance Meeting

Hello, everyone! I was getting ready to write this chapter when I suddenly had a burst of inspiration! Actually, it came from some feedback someone left me (See? Reviews and feedback are good!). I had several things I wanted to have happen in the story, but couldn't figure out how to work them all in. Then it all just fell into place! Enjoy! : )

******************************************************************************

Chance Meeting

Dean and Sam stayed up for hours getting ready for the next day. They still weren't entirely sure how they were going to convince the caretaker to leave or how they would keep him safe, but they were sure they would come up with something. After all, they usually did.

Dean decided to go grab a soda from the soda machine that was outside at the end of the motel. As he stepped into the cool night air, he couldn't help but be grateful for having a moment to himself.

He had never before felt so crushed and brokenhearted ever. Sure, it had hurt when he had broken things off with Cassie, but this was something entirely different. He had never had experienced feelings so strong or as passionate as the ones he had for Castiel. He had always enjoyed the company of women and the thrill of bedding one. But Castiel, well, he was different. Dean didn't just enjoy his company, but found himself craving it more and more. It felt as if each time Castiel came to see him it was almost a cruel taunting; showing him something wonderful and then snatching it away again.

And it wasn't about sex. Well… at least it wasn't the main focus. The dream Dean had earlier that afternoon wasn't exactly the first dream of that nature he had experienced. But sleeping with Castiel wasn't the main thing Dean wanted. All Dean wanted, could even think about, was just having Castiel with him. To be able to touch him. To soak up the joy and peace his presence brought him.

But now Dean couldn't enjoy that. Not when he knew how tortured the angel was feeling. Dean stopped in front of the soda machine and leaned against it, closing his eyes in pain. It enraged him to even think about someone hurting his angel. Knowing that they violated him was even worse. He knew Castiel would feel complete and utter shame about letting someone do that to him. Dean knew it wasn't the angel's fault, but he also knew Castiel wouldn't see it that way.

He finally looked up and dropped the coins in the coin slot. Looking over the choices he hit the button for a root beer. The machine dropped the bottle into the slot and he bent over to retrieve it.

"Hello, Dean."

Startled, Dean spun around. Standing there was Anna. She was wearing black slacks and a red chemise that was covered with a black leather jacket. She smiled at him.

"I've missed you."

"Hey," Dean said, a smile turning up the corners of his lips. "You look… great."

"Thank you," she replied with a blush and shy grin. She took a few steps towards him. "How are you?"

"Good… I'm good. Yourself?"

"I'm good. A little lonely, though. Kind of a side effect of being on the run and all."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's OK." She was now standing next to him. She took his hand and looked up at him with a seductive smile. "It's much better now that I've seen you."

Dean's smile broadened. He moved closer so that his body was pressed up to hers.

"Well, if just seeing me does that much, wonder what doing something else would do."

Anna arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that an invitation, Dean Winchester?"

Dean nodded with a smirk. This could be good. A distraction. A good distraction. Sex had always worked well for him in the past as a distraction. And right now he needed a distraction more than ever.

"Only if you're feeling up for it."

He got his answer.

Their mouths crashed together in a sensuous kiss. He tangled one hand in her long red hair and wrapped his other arm around her tiny waist. She wrapped both her arm around him, pulling him deeper into their kiss. He quickly lifted her up off the ground and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the Impala and fumbled with the rear passenger door handle, desperate to not break the embrace. Once the door was open he carefully set her down on the backseat and climbed in on top of her, closing the door behind him.

Anna quickly set to work tearing his clothes off of him. She shoved his jacket off his shoulders and quickly pulled his t-shirt up over his and tossed it somewhere in the car. Dean wasted no time as he went directly for her pants and unbuttoned them. He yanked them down off her hips, not bothering to be gentle. Last time they had enjoyed a slow, sensuous love-making session. That was _not_ what he was interested in tonight. Tonight he wanted it rough. And hard. Something that would leave him exhausted and too tired to think after.

She removed her jacket quickly and went for Dean's jeans, pulling them off as quickly as she was able. He didn't waste any time after that. He entered her swiftly and began thrusting hard inside of her. He heard her gasp and moan in pleasure. He was quickly losing himself in the sensations. Yes, sex was good. Always a good choice.

And then his mind wandered. Castiel deep blue eyes came into view. His head thrown back as he gasped and moaned with pleasure at Dean's touch. Begging him to keep going. Digging his fingers into the handprint-scars he had already marked the hunter with. It felt so good…

Dean came quickly with a loud moan. Anna soon followed. They laid there for a minute, both panting. Finally, Dean awkwardly raised himself up off from her.

"I… um… I have to get back inside… Sam's going to wonder…"

Anna nodded and began getting dressed.

"It's OK, Dean. I understand."

They both quickly got dressed and got out of the car. Dean couldn't help but be grateful that the motel was pretty much deserted except for him and Sam. It would have been slightly awkward to get caught.

"Thanks, Dean. A pleasure as always," Anna said with a smile as she raised herself up to give him a long, deep kiss.

Dean kissed back, letting himself enjoy the moment…

"Dean."

The voice sent a jolt through Dean's body. He quickly broke the kiss and spun around to see Castiel standing a few feet away from them.

Dean felt his face flush with guilt, but quickly realized Castiel wasn't looking at him in a disapproving manner. The angel's face was etched with pain and his body was rigid. Dean swallowed hard.

"Cas. What are you doing here?"

Castiel's eyes traveled from Dean to Anna. Anna looked back at him with a small smile.

"Hello, Castiel. It's good to see you again."

Castiel remained silent and frozen in his spot. Dean shot a questioning look at him and then down at Anna. Her smile broadened.

"I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't resist the real deal," she said, giving Dean a pat on his arm. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Dean's stomach dropped as he saw Castiel's eyes begin to fill with tears. He felt a sickening feeling rise up inside of him and he allowed his gaze to fall back on Anna. Her smile had become a sinister smirk.

"It's been a blast, boys. Catch you later."

Before Dean could react she disappeared. He stared at the empty space for a moment before looking back at Castiel. The angel's eyes were downcast and Dean could see a tear had slipped down his face.

"Oh, God," Dean whispered. "It was… she… I didn't know…"

"The ritual is planned for sunset," Castiel said, his quivering voice barely above a whisper. "You must get to the church before then."

Dean felt his body begin to tremble and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Castiel… please…"

"Be to the church tomorrow. I… I came to tell you that."

Before Dean could say another word Castiel disappeared. The night was silent. Dean leaned against the car and closed his eyes. Tears began streaming down his face as the horror and disgust in himself washed over him.

"God, Cas, I'm sorry," Dean sobbed into the night. "I am so sorry."


	9. Honesty

Chapter 9

Honesty

"This won't work."

Sam looked over at Dean's tense frame. The older brother was tightly gripping the steering wheel of the Impala and staring at the road ahead of them as they sped towards the church.

Sam could see the fatigue etched in Dean's face and couldn't help but worry. He had gone to bed when Dean had gone out for the soda and had already been asleep whenever Dean had returned. That morning, though, he had noticed that Dean had unusually quiet. Not talking about the case. Not making comments about the song on the radio. None of which would have been all that concerning considering the news he had received the previous night.

But then Dean didn't eat breakfast.

In all the years Sam had known Dean his brother had always been a breakfast person. Always. Eating in general had always been something Dean did and enjoyed. The only time he didn't eat was when something really bad was bothering him. Something that made him feel guilty.

So what the hell happened?

Sam sighed patiently. "We don't know it won't work, Dean. Besides, I don't see you coming up with any better suggestions."

"Knock him out and hide him somewhere until it's over and they can't break the seal anymore."

"Yeah, great idea. And give the old man a heart attack doing it. You really want to attack a 70-something year old man?"

Dean shrugged, not looking at him. "It'd work."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Tell you what. If this plan doesn't work we'll go to yours, OK?"

"Fine."

Sam looked at Dean for a minute while Dean continued to remain focused on the road. Finally, Sam decided he had enough.

"That's it. Do you mind filling me in on what the hell's wrong with you today?"

Dean shot him a confused glance. "What?"

"You know what! What's eating at you? You're acting weird and I want to know why before we get wrapped up in this case!"

Sam caught a glimpse of nervousness from Dean before it was quickly replaced with a blank look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shit, Dean! I know how you are and I know when something bothering you so you may as well just tell me because I'm not going to let it go until you do!"

"Dude, I'm fine."

"Is it Castiel still? Are you still upset about what he told you yesterday?"

He saw Dean's jaw clench and his grip become tighter on the steering wheel.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Sam."

Sam refused to back down.

"OK. So it is about Castiel. Look, Dean, we're going to find out who did it, OK? I know you love him-"

Dean suddenly slammed on the breaks and jerked the steering wheel so they pulled off the side of the road. Sam nearly fell over from the sudden stop.

"Dude! What the fuck…!?"

Dean whipped around to face him and Sam could see the startling raw emotion in his face.

"What did you say to me?" Dean asked in a low voice.

Sam swallowed nervously, never having seen Dean like this before.

"I… um… I said we would find out who hurt Cas…"

"_After_ that."

"Um… I said I knew that you loved… oh…"

Crap.

For a moment Sam considered trying to muddle through some reason that Dean probably wouldn't really believe, but then decided against it. He decided that now was as good a time as any to have this out with his brother.

"OK, look. I know you're in love with Castiel, OK? And you can say you don't all you want, but I already know you do."

He saw the startled look on Dean's face. Dean opened his mouth to say something to deny Sam's words. To tell him he was out of his freaking mind.

He couldn't do it.

Dean's gaze dropped and he turned to look down at his hands resting on the steering wheel. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"So how do you know that?" Dean asked softly.

"I've seen how you look at him. How you act around him. The way you talk about him. But what really confirmed it was you moaning out his name during your sex-dream yesterday."

Dean felt his face become flushed. He glanced over at Sam who was studying him calmly. He swallowed hard and tried to control the nervousness in his voice.

"OK. Fine…. So let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

Dean gestured towards him.

"You giving me the lecture about how fucked up it is for me to be lusting after and angel… a _guy_ angel at that…. How I should know better and that it would earn me a direct ticket back into the Pit…"

Sam sat there startled for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Dude, you really think that's what I'd say?"

Dean looked at Sam, somewhat taken aback. "Isn't it?"

"Um, _no_, it isn't! Shit, Dean. So you're in love with an angel. Big fucking deal! After everything we've seen and dealt with, you and an angel is not that bad! And the fact that it's a guy, well, that really is the least of our worries! It's not fucked up to be in love with someone, especially someone who pulled you out of _Hell_ and anyone who thinks otherwise can shove it. All I care about, Dean is you being happy. And from what I've seen, that's what Castiel does for you. So, yeah. Go ahead and be in love with him if he makes you happy. It doesn't bother me."

The brothers sat silently in the car as Dean absorbed Sam's words. Dean felt his throat tighten.

"Oh," he managed to whisper. "I… I didn't think you'd feel that way."

"Well, I do. And, personally, I think you should talk to Castiel about it. He deserves to know the truth.

Dean let out a bitter laughter.

"No! No, that will never happen."

"Why not? Come on, Dean. He deserves to know the truth!"

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat's headrest.

"Because, Sam, I fucked everything up last night."

Sam looked at Dean in confusion. "Why? What did you do?"

Dean moistened his drying lips and tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to look Sam in the eye. His guilt made his stomach turn.

"When I went out for the soda last night… I… I ran into Anna…"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Anna? What was she doing there?"

"She said she wanted to see me… and… you know… I wanted pissed off and just… just wanted to not think about things…"

"OK. So… what does that mean?"

Dean took a deep breath. He forced himself to share the painful confession.

"We… we had sex."

Sam frowned at looked at Dean confused. "OK. But you've had sex with her before… right?"

Dean shook his head. "That's not it. Castiel… he caught us afterwards… and…" Dean felt the tears start to sing his eyes.

"Dean, Castiel knows how you are. He's not going to be pissed at you about that."

Dean gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, well… I found out who raped him."

Sam's looked became more confused. "Wait… you mean…"

Dean nodded. "That fucking bitch raped him."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Oh shit."

"And… and there's nothing I can do… I can't take it back… and I'd do anything to take it back… I would… it was so stupid… fuck, Sam! Why couldn't he have just told me it had been her?" He slammed his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Dean… you didn't know! There was no way you could have known!"

"But why couldn't I have just not slept with her? Why the fuck did I have to be such a whore?"

"Dean! Come on! Don't say shit like that. You made a mistake. It happens. Yeah, Castiel might have been hurt by it, but he doesn't hate you for it. He's knows you didn't know what had happened."

Dean let Sam's words slowly sink in. Deep down, he knew Sam was right. He hadn't known and any other time it wouldn't have mattered.

But it did this time. And it hurt like hell.

"I know, Sam," Dean said softly. "I just can't see how I can fix this."

Sam sighed. "Look, how about we finish this case first? After that we can try to straighten things out with you and Cas, alright?"

With a sigh, Dean reluctantly nodded. Again, Sam was right. Dean started the car back up and pulled back out onto the road. He didn't know he would ever be able to make things right with him and Castiel. He also didn't know how he would ever forgive himself.


	10. Back to Church

Chapter 10

Back to Church

Sam and Dean grabbed two duffle bags out of the back of the car and then slammed the car door shut. They then began making their way up the long path to the church, keeping an eye out the whole way to make sure there were no demons lurking around. Once they reached the door and were sure no one was around they gave each other a quick nod and went inside.

Jacob was sitting in one of the front pews reading a newspaper and he looked up when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw Sam and Dean.

"Ah! My reporters are back! Come on in, gentlemen! Did you have more questions for me?" Jacob asked as he folded up his paper and rose to his feet.

Sam smiled politely back at him while Dean began scanning the church for any potential entrances that would need to be guarded. Sam decided to plunge ahead.

"Hi, Jacob. Actually, we really need to talk to you… about something important."

"Oh?" Jacob frowned thoughtfully at Sam's words. "Well, then maybe we should talk in my office. It's right this way."

Sam and Dean exchanged another look and Dean gave a quick nod. They followed Jacob to the door on the left-hand side of the church and entered the room behind him.

The door led to a large room that the brothers could see was being used as an office and living area by Jacob. There was a desk with two chairs in front of it, a small cot, and dinette area. There was another door that was open and they could see a small bathroom behind it. Jacob sat behind the desk and motioned for the brothers to sit in the other two chairs.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Jacob asked as Sam and Dean sat down.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other again. Dean was giving Sam a look of "Not-a-good-idea." Sam hesitated a moment before ignoring Dean and plunging ahead.

"Well… first thing is that Dean and I aren't actually reporters. We're not writing about churches."

Jacob frowned and looked carefully at each brother.

"You're not, eh?"

"No, sir… although we are brothers… but… we're actually here for a different reason…"

"Sam…" Dean said warningly as he looked sternly at Sam.

"And what reason is that, young man?"

"You're in danger," Sam said quickly.

Dean rolled his eyes in frustration. Jacob looked at Sam, startled.

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"Sam, he's not going to believe us," Dean snapped in annoyance.

"I won't believe what?" Jacob asked.

Sam sighed. "Look… I know it may sound hard to believe… but you have to trust us. Dean and I are Hunters and our job is to protect people from… well… monsters."

There was a pause. Jacob looked puzzled as he looked first at Sam and then Dean, and then back to Sam.

"Monsters?"

"Demons, monsters, things that go bump in the night. Sam, I said this was going to be a waste of time!"

Sam pressed ahead, ignoring Dean.

"Jacob, I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe us. We're here because we were told that there are going to be some demons coming after you. Tonight."

Jacob sat up a little straighter, a look of concern coming over his face.

"You're telling me that some _demons_ are going to be coming after me?" he said slowly.

Sam nodded. Dean sat quietly, gauging the old man's reaction. Jacob was quiet as he tried to sort out what Sam was saying.

"Demons," he finally said.

Dean nodded. "Demons."

Jacob leaned back in his chair, continuing to frown.

"Boys, I think you had better explain yourself a little further."

Sam quickly jumped in.

"It's… a long story. But basically there're these things called seals and these seals are what is holding Lucifer in Hell."

"Lucifer?" Jacob said, cocking his head to one side.

"The Devil. The one and only," Dean chimed in.

"Yeah, well, the demons are trying to free Lucifer from Hell and they have to break 66 seals to do it. Once they do, Lucifer will rise."

"The Apocalypse," Jacob said slowly.

Dean nodded. "Great. You already know about that so we can skip on ahead."

"You and this church is one of the seals," Sam said. "We're here to protect you and make sure the seal doesn't break."

Jacob looked at Sam incredulously. "I'm one of these seals?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"And how do you know this?"

Dean couldn't help but flinch. Sam answered quickly so he wouldn't have to.

"There's an angel, his name is Castiel. He's helping us to save the seals. He was the one to tell us about you."

Jacob looked around. "So… where is he?"

Sam looked startled. "What?"

"You said you had an angel helping you. So where is he? Wouldn't he be better at protecting me and the church against demons than just you two?"

Dean tensed and felt a pang of guilt shoot through him.

"He's busy," Dean said quickly and more harshly than he wanted.

Sam quickly jumped in. "There are other seals and he has to protect them too. He sent us because he knew we could keep you safe. But first, we need to know if you will trust us."

Jacob looked down for a minute, obviously thinking hard. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he thought. Sam and Dean looked at each other, each holding their breath. Finally, Jacob spoke.

"Boys, that is the damn near craziest story I think I have ever heard in my entire life!"

Sam opened his mouth, but Jacob held up a hand to silence him.

"_However_, I'm not fool enough to think that there aren't things out there that I don't know about. And I've been preaching the Lord's words for 30 years now and it even says there is evil out there. So if you're telling me that there's demons out after me, then I guess I have to just trust that you're telling me the truth."

Sam and Dean looked at him startled.

"So… you believe us? Just like that?" Dean asked.

Jacob shrugged. "What choice do I have? If you boys have your minds made up to help me you're going to. And I know that I can't protect myself on my own. Besides, I'm an old man and if you boys had some mischief in mind you could have already done it. But you're offering to help so I'll take it."

Sam let out a relieved sigh. Dean nodded.

"Alright then. I guess we should get moving and get this place secure before sunset."

Dean stood up and Sam and Jacob quickly followed. They began walking towards the door.

"I already was scoping out the church. We're going to lay salt lines anywhere someone could come in. That'll keep the demons out, or at least slow them down. We'll also put down some devil traps that'll catch any that might make it in," Dean said as he opened the door and began walking out. "I think if we can just hold them off for the night we'll be OK-"

Suddenly, Dean heard a loud thump and Sam let out a grunt of pain. He turned to see Sam collapse to the floor and a man standing on one side of the door holding a baseball bat. He had dark hair and his eyes quickly turned black as he looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Hello, Dean," the man sneered.

Before Dean could respond he felt something hit him in the back of the head and he collapsed to the floor. Before he passed out he saw Jacob's terrified face as the old man was grabbed by two others. The scene quickly faded into nothing.

******************************************************************************

Oooh! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I just wanted to say that I am soooooooo incredibly excited to write these next couple chapters! I've had them written for _months_ in my head and I can't wait to share them with you! Just be warned, there's definitely going to be some unpleasantness for Dean first!


	11. The Ritual

WARNING: This chapter is very graphic and gory. If you are squeamish then you best prepare yourself! Consider yourself warned!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 11

The Ritual

Dean's head throbbed with a dull ache. He could hear occasional voices talking and various noises, but couldn't make sense of them. He managed to finally open his eyes and blink them into focus. He struggled to figure out where his was at first. He saw the rows of pews in front of him and slowly realized that he was still in the church. He was kneeling on the platform in the front of the church and the top half of his body was lying over some kind of bench. He tried to sit up, but found that his arms were tied to each side of this bench. He could feel his legs were similarly tied and anchored down. He gave his bonds quick tugs in order to try to free himself.

"Ah! Dean Winchester, awake at last!" A voice said from behind him.

Dean turned slightly to see a man walk around and stand in front of him. The man was dressed in a crisp dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He smiled politely at Dean.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Great," Dean managed to say despite the throbbing in his head. "Where's Sam and Jacob?"

"Ah, yes. See, that's what I like about you, Dean. You don't beat around the bush. You just get straight to the point! I respect that."

"Fantastic, so where are they?"

"Oh, we have them tucked away safe and sound. Your brother is in that closet over there," the man said pointing to the door that Dean had guessed earlier was a storage area. "And Jacob is in his office. He won't be disturbing us for a little while. Not time for his scene yet."

Dean felt a sense of dread building in his gut. This wasn't good. The demons had caught them completely off guard and now they were not only held captive, but were being held separately. He tried to stay calm while he talked to the demon and come up with a plan in his head.

"Alright. So then who are you?"

The man smiled broadened.

"You may call me Darius."

"So what are you going to do, Darius? I don't believe I fit into all your evening plans," Dean said casually.

Darius chuckled. "Is that so?"

Dean felt himself tense. That wasn't quite what he had expected for a response.

"Uh… yeah?"

Darius crouched down to bring himself eye-level with Dean. There was a gleam in his eye that Dean recognized. One that haunted him in his nightmares from his time in Hell. A gleam of pure evil.

"Actually, Dean, you fit into our plans quite nicely. In fact, you're presence this evening is more than we could have hoped for!"

This was bad.

"Well, then, do mind explaining it to me cuz I have no clue what you're talking about." Dean desperately fought down the panic that was threatening to take hold.

Darius stood up and began pacing in front of Dean.

"It's all rather simple, really. You obviously know about the twice hallowed ground since you are here. And I also assume you know myself and my two esteemed comrades are the damned that the lore mentions."

"I've got all that," Dean said in annoyance.

"Well, then I'm sure it is the righteous man that has you confused."

"Jacob."

At this Darius laughed. Dean felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"Ah, I'm sure that's what your little angel told you. And that is what one would think. After all, the lore does say a righteous man that resides in the church. Or… does it?"

Dean frowned. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Well, the term _reside_ is one we demons use a little loosely. For example, if you _happen_ to be in the church when we arrive… well… we take that to mean you reside here. And for you to be here when we arrived… _The Dean Winchester_! And I don't need to remind you who you are, do I, Dean? The _righteous_ man you are!"

Dean thought he was going to be sick. His mind was spinning from ache in his head and the words Darius was saying.

_What the hell am I going to do? What do I do?_

"So… I'm the guy in the prophecy or whatever?"

Darius clapped his hands and beamed.

"And we have a winner! Great job joining the rest of the class, Dean!"

Darius then looked up behind Dean. Dean noticed that the noises he had been hearing earlier had stopped. Darius looked back at him and grinned menacingly.

"My my my. Look at the time! Looks like the sun has set. Are we ready to begin, Dean?"

_Fuck, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?!?!?!_

Dean was too panicked to respond. He heard two people come from behind him. Two more men came into view, Darius' cronies Dean guessed. They stood next to Darius, one of them holding something behind his back and out of Dean's view.

"Dean, have you ever seen _The Passion of the Christ_?" Darius asked pleasantly.

What? "Nope. Haven't been to Blockbuster in awhile," Dean retorted.

Darius sighed. "Pity. An excellent movie. I particularly enjoyed the crucifixion. Do you know anything about how the Romans crucified a man, Dean?"

Dean felt himself begin to tremble.

_Oh God. No. No. _Dean began to suspect what the rest of the prophecy meant and what could be behind him.

"It was actually a very insulting form of punishment," Darius continued when Dean didn't answer. "Reserved for thieves and the low-lives of the day. It was actually a very common method of execution, sometimes hundreds would be crucified a day! Now, with Jesus, they began his crucifixion by beating him."

Before Dean could register what was happening Darius walked over to him and punched him in his right side. Dean let out a grunt of pain while one of the other men came over and began beating Dean on the left side. Unable to move or defend himself, Dean was forced to endure the beating. He could barely breathe as each blow pushed every ounce of air out of his lungs.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the two men stopped. Darius returned to his spot in front of Dean.

"Now," He continued on as if nothing had happened and was simply giving a lecture to a class. "After the soldiers beat him he was stripped naked for what was to come next."

Dean felt the man who had been beating now cutting away his clothes with a knife. He couldn't help but to try and struggle, but to no avail. He was soon stripped of everything except his boxers.

"You son of a bitch," Dean spat in fury. "You won't get away with this!"

Darius sighed in annoyance. "Dean, now please do not interrupt me. I would like to keep you speaking."

"Fuck you!"

Darius continued on, ignoring Dean's outburst.

"The next phase was the flogging."

Darius reached out and Dean could now see what the one man had been hiding behind his back. Darius took from him a long whip with varying lengths of leather attached to the handle. At the end of each length were sharp jagged pieces of metal. Dean could only stare at the whip in horror, realizing what was going to happen.

"It is interesting," Darius continued, oblivious to Dean's panic, "To know that the Romans used the flogging as a method for determining how long a prisoner would survive on the cross."

Darius walked over to Dean, allowing the whip to drag on the platform behind him. The tinkling sound of the metal scraps reached Dean's ears. Darius looked at Dean and smiled.

"Your Bible says that Jesus received thirty-nine lashes from five people. I believe that total is one hundred and ninety-five. You are a strong young man, Dean. How many do you think you can take?"

Before Dean could answer Darius raised the whip in the air and brought it down with a quick snap across Dean's back. Dean screamed in pain as he felt the metal shards dig into his skin and then rip back out and the whip was pulled away.

"That was one, Dean."

The whip cracked across his back again, the metal ripping away his skin. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and desperately tried to fight against the pain. He could feel the thin streams of hot blood begin trickling down his sides and onto the floor. Again and again Darius whipped him, counting out each time the leather broke across his back.

Finally, at thirty-nine, when Dean was sure he couldn't take it much longer, Darius stopped. He passed the whip to one of the other men and then crouched down in front of Dean with a small smile.

"Well, you seem to be hanging in there quite nicely, Dean. Good job! You know, most people never survived beyond the flogging! But you aren't most people, are you?"

Dean couldn't answer him. He was too busy trying to catch his breath. His eyes were closed and tears rolled down his bruised face. Darius simply patted him on the cheek.

"Hang in there, champ! After all, there is much more fun to look forward to!"

With that, Darius stood up and gave a quick sweep of his hand. The man began flogging Dean without hesitation. Dean couldn't control the cries that escaped his throat now. He sobbed in pain and began to wonder if he would actually survive this.

After another thirty-nine lashes the man stopped. Dean buried his face into the bench, wanting to die, but unable to help but wonder if he did would he only be facing more of this if he was returned to Hell. He could now hear Sam in the closet, screaming and pounding on the door in vain, obviously due to Dean's screams.

"Come on now, Dean! You managed to survive thirty years of torture in Hell! This should be easy! Let's move on to the next round of floggings, shall we?"

"No… please…" Dean whimpered.

His please became screams again as the next man took his turn. Every nerve fiber was raw and exposed. Each crack of the whip sent pain shooting through his body. The dry air was like fire on his bloodied and raw back.

Then, right before he was sure his was going to pass out from the pain, the man reached thirty-nine lashes and stopped. Darius looked down and Dean and tapped his foot as he thought.

"Well, isn't this an interesting predicament! I'm afraid there are only three of us! Normally I would say the old man and your brother could have a go, but I doubt highly they would easily comply."

"Please…" Dean whimpered desperately, his breath hitching with the pain and sobs. "No more… please stop…"

At this Darius began laughing. He looked at Dean with fiendish glee and spoke, his tone no longer polite.

"Why, do you know who you remind me of, Dean? That little bitch of an angel of yours! _Castiel_! You sound just like him when that other angel whore tied him down and fucked him hard! He begged her to stop and started crying like a little bitch!"

Darius crouched down and got mere inches from Dean's bruised and bloodied face.

"But you wanna know the best part? That whore actually got him to beg for it! And you wanna know who?"

Dean looked at him, finally able to focus after hearing his angel's name.

"That whore turned into _you_. He didn't want to fuck the girl, but he was more than willing to get fucked by you! _Begged_ for it when it was you!"

The demon's words slowly sunk in. It suddenly all made perfect sense. The way Castiel had treated him. His horror of seeing him with Anna. _Everything_.

Dean felt new strength fill him as he looked at Darius with raw hatred. He spat in the demon's face.

"Go to Hell," Dean snarled in fury.

Darius wiped his face and laughed, pleased with Dean's new vigor.

"Actually, Dean, Hell will be coming to you once all this is over!" Darius stood up and motioned for the two men. "Untie him."

The men quickly removed Dean's bonds. Instead of being able to fight, though, Dean's arms and legs felt like lead weights. They were completely useless. The men forced him to stand and Dean felt a wave of nausea as he was raised up.

Darius walked over to the pulpit and picked something up. Dean saw it was a coil of barbed wire, fashioned into some sort of crown shape. Darius brought it over to Dean.

"I crown thee, King of Man!" He exclaimed mockingly as he jammed the "crown" onto Dean's head.

Dean could barely cry out as the barbs dug into his scalp, sending rivulets of blood trickling down his face. Darius studied his handiwork with satisfaction.

"Excellent! And now, on to the final phase!"

The men swung Dean around and he could now see what the noises had been. On the platform was a large wooden cross. Dean was helpless as they dragged him over to it, knowing what his fate was going to be. They stood him on a box and shoved his back against the wooden post. He whimpered in pain as his raw flesh met the roughened wood. The men took each arm and began tying them on the cross beam.

"Now, since you won't be with us for the grand finale, let me explain it to you as my friends prepare you. Once you are dead we will be using you blood as our sacrament. Once it receives our own blessings, naturally. With that the seal will be broken!"

Dean could only look at the men as they finished securing him to the post. He knew that this was it. There was no way he could survive this. He could still hear Sam's muffled cries and pounding on the closet door. Even if Sam escaped it would be too late. Dean could feel his life slowly ebb away as the blood trickled down his bare legs. He saw one of the men pick up a hammer and long metal spike.

This was it.

He was going to die.

His mind suddenly went to Castiel. His angel. The one he loved with every fiber of his being. He closed his eyes and began to pray. He prayed that Castiel would forgive him. Would forgive him for all the stupid things he had ever said to him. For all the stupid things he had done. All he wanted was to see him. Just one last time.

The man placed the metal spike against Dean's hand and raised the hammer to swing.

"_CASTIEL_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_To be continued….._


	12. The Angel's Arrival

Hello, everyone! Man, you guys certainly get antsy over cliffhangers! What on earth did y'all do after the recent season finale!? I surprised there wasn't a mass group of fans in front of Kripke's house demanding answers! LOL!

I won't be as cruel as he is being by making you wait until the fall to find out what happens! Besides, I couldn't wait to write this chapter! So without further ado, here it is!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 12

The Angel's Arrival

The ground shook, the noise sounding like a freight train was passing directly next to the church.

The man who was about to nail Dean's hand to the cross froze. His eyes turned black. Even as Dean struggled for air he could see the demon was nervous. It turned to look back at Darius.

"Sir?" The demon asked hesitantly.

The wind picked up outside. Dean could hear it loosen the roof's shingles and rattle the windows in their frames. The building shook harder.

Darius frowned as he looked around the building, the eyes of the man next to him turning black as well. They were confused. Nervous.

This obviously wasn't part of the plan.

Suddenly, the lights in the church began to flicker and then burst, sending a shower of sparks raining down on the floor. The demon next to Dean quickly jumped down and looked around anxiously.

_Please_, Dean prayed silently. _Please…_

The doors at the back of the church began to creak, as if some massive force was pushing them with all its might. All eyes were locked on them. And then there was a massive _crack_ as those doors swung open.

Castiel stepped through the doorway.

Dean saw that the angel looked like the day he had first met him. Gone was look of fatigue and dishevelment. Gone was the look of anxiety, guilt and fear.

Castiel looked powerful.

Castiel looked enraged.

He began walking down the center aisle with long, confident strides. His eyes narrowed and filled with a deep simmering fury that was ready to explode at any moment.

Darius watched Castiel as he came down the aisle. He raised his right hand and pointed to him.

"Kill him," Darius hissed to his cronies.

The two demons left Darius' side and swiftly began walking towards Castiel, bats in hand and raised, ready to attack. It did not take them long to reach the angel. They swung at the same time; the strength behind the attack would easily kill anyone else.

Castiel did not even look at them. He raised both his hands and caught both bats, one in each hand, as they came at him. He pulled them out of the stunned demons' hands effortlessly and threw them aside. Before either one could react he then reached out and grabbed each one by the throat and lifted them up into the air. The demons desperately clawed at the angel's hands and flailed their legs helplessly in the air. Castiel then slammed them down to the floor on their backs. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. A bright light filled the demons' eyes and open mouths as Castiel burnt them out. Within seconds the dead bodies went limp on the floor. Castiel then stood back up and looked at Darius.

"You shall pay for what you have done," Castiel said menacingly, his voice causing the rafters in the church to shake.

Darius looked at him and smirked, ignoring the corpses of his fallen demon flunkies and the power behind the angel's voice.

"Castiel. I knew you would show up eventually, although I had hoped it would be _after_ I had taken care of business. As you can see, I am right in the middle of something." He glanced back at Dean and chuckled. "Although your little man-whore is not going to last much longer. I was hoping to complete the ritual, but I think having you watch him die a slow, painful death will be almost as satisfying."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. His face twisted in rage as he raised his right hand and sent Darius flying across the platform into a wall and toppling over to the ground. Castiel continued his trek up the aisle to the platform where Darius quickly rose to meet him, undeterred by the angel's attack.

When Castiel closed in he swung at the demon, which Darius quickly blocked. Darius then swung at Castiel which also missed its mark.

Dean watched the fight as he struggled to remain conscious. He was helpless to do anything to protect his angel and it tore him up inside. He knew he didn't have much time life. With every second that ticked by it became more and more of a struggle to breath. He also could see the puddle of blood from where he had been flogged as well as the one growing beneath him.

He didn't want to die. Not again. He couldn't leave Sam alone again… or Bobby… or the fight that he knew he was needed for…

And Castiel… he couldn't die without telling him how he really felt…

The battle between the demon and angel raged on. Castiel was matching Darius blow for blow, driven by his rage and divine strength. His only mission being to cast out the demon.

Darius staggered back against the pulpit, his hands reaching back in search for something. When Castiel came in for another attack Darius swung, the glint of a jagged metal dagger reaching Dean's eyes. The demon hit his mark and cut a long gash across Castiel's left flank.

Castiel didn't even flinch.

He knocked the dagger from Darius' hand and tackled him to the floor. Closing one hand around the demon's throat, Castiel placed his other hand on the demon's forehead. As he began to chant the light filled the demon's eyes and mouth. Darius let out one last anguished scream before going limp.

Assured that the demon was dead, Castiel rose to his feet. He slowly looked at Dean and their gazes met. Dean was too far gone to read the meaning in Castiel's eyes. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, too weak to hold it up any longer.

Castiel looked over at the closet where Sam was being held captive. He raised his hand and the door flew open, sending Sam toppling out. Sam quickly staggered to his feet and his eyes immediately fell on Dean. His eyes widened and he froze in horror.

"Oh my god," Sam whispered in shock. "Dean? DEAN!"

He began to move towards his brother when Castiel grabbed his arm.

"Go help Jacob," Castiel ordered Sam firmly.

Sam looked at Castiel incredulously.

"What?! No! Dean! I have to help him…"

"You need to get Jacob to a medical facility immediately or he won't make it," Castiel explained firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I will attend to Dean."

Tears flowed down Sam's face as he looked desperately at Dean and then back at Castiel. He finally lowered his head and nodded, sobs shaking his body.

"He is in the other room," Castiel said calmly.

Sam turned to leave, but Castiel didn't let go of his arm. Sam looked back at him.

"I will take care of Dean, Sam. I promise. You will see him again," Castiel said softly.

Sam could see the compassion on the angel's face. Sam knew that of all those in the world that knew Dean, only Castiel would have the similar desire he had to save his brother. To overcome by emotion to speak, Sam could only nod. Castiel finally let go of his arm and Sam quickly made his way to the office. Castiel waited until Sam had Jacob out of the church before finally turning his attention on to Dean.

The only sound in the church now was Dean desperate wheezing gasps for air. His face was covered in dried rivers of blood as was the rest of his body. The pallor of his skin beneath the blood was almost grey. Castiel quickly went over and climbed up onto the box in front of Dean. He gently cradled Dean's face in his hands and Dean's eyes fluttered open at the sensation.

"Cas…" Dean wheezed when he saw the angel.

"I'm here, Dean," Castiel whispered as he began removing the barbed-wire crown from Dean's head.

Fresh blood began to seep from the now-open wounds on his scalp, but Dean could no longer feel the pain.

"You… came…"

"I saved you from Hell, Dean. I will always be there to save you."

Castiel leaned in close to Dean to support his weight as he raised his other hand in order to break the bonds holding him. Dean came forward, his raw flesh still clinging to the wood as he moved and tearing free from his body. More blood flowed down his back and puddle at their feet. The action did allow Dean the ability to breathe, though, and he began gasping and coughing as he tried to fill his lungs. His full weight sagged against Castiel.

"Sorry… so sorry… Cas… 'm sorry," Dean gasped as he clung to him.

"Shh… Dean… I'm here… you're safe now," Castiel murmured in his ear.

"Don't… wanna… die… Cas… please… love… you…"

Castiel closed his eyes as a wave of emotion coursed through him as he felt Dean's body finally go limp as he slipped into unconsciousness. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on Dean's words. Now wasn't the time.

He raised his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them the church was now back in order. There were no signs of the events that had taken place that evening. Satisfied, he held Dean close to him and spread his wings. There was a quick flash of light and then nothing.

The church stood empty.

******************************************************************************

*sigh* I soooooo love writing about Bad-Ass Castiel!!! _This_ is what I want to see in an episode! (Ya hear that, Kripke!!!! Read and take note!!! ; ) )

I have been so excited to write this part because it looks so awesome in my head. I hope I was able to put it on paper and make it as cool as I see it!

Please keep the reviews coming! I have the next chapter planned out, but have no idea what will come after that! Still trying to decide what to do to Anna! Any ideas/suggestions are always taken into consideration!

Thank you for reading!


	13. A Time to Heal

Chapter 13

A Time to Heal

Castiel laid Dean's limp form down on the motel bed. He had returned them to the motel Dean and Sam had been sharing. It was late and the room was dark save for the filtered light coming through the window from a nearby street lamp. The room was silent except for Dean's shallow gasps for breath.

The angel knelt over him, carefully examines his wounds. They were as critical as he had feared. Dean's back had been ripped apart, leaving nothing but torn muscle and tendons barely holding him together. He had lost a great deal of blood back at the church and even now continued to bleed. His hands and feet had grown cold and discolored. His lips had begun to turn blue. Castiel knew he had little time left.

A sharp pain distracted him for a moment. He looked down and moved his trench coat aside. Blood dripped from the large gash Darius had dealt him. He also knew without looking at himself that he had been battered and bruised severely during their fight.

He also knew that he did not have the power to heal both Dean and himself. Not with how serious Dean's wounds were.

Castiel didn't hesitate.

He knelt over Dean's body and brought his face inches from Dean's. He cradled Dean's face in his hands and closed his eyes. He gently blew out into Dean's open mouth. A light began spilling out of Castiel's lips and sliding into Dean's mouth. Both Castiel's and Dean's bodies began to glow with an ethereal light. Slowly, the wounds marking Dean's flesh began to heal. The flesh began knitting itself back together and sealing itself shut. The bruises slowly faded away. Dean's breaths became less labored and then stopped when his body was completely healed. The last bit of light left Castiel and entered Dean. Castiel finally opened his eyes to look at Dean's face.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes flew open and he let out a gasp for air, his body arching off the bed. He lay on the bed panting as his eyes locked onto Castiel's. The look in his eyes was that of shock and confusion.

"You are safe, Dean," Castiel said calmly. "You are back at the motel."

Castiel drew back, allowing Dean to sit up. Dean looked down at himself; his body still covered in sweat and dried blood. The wounds were gone, though.

"What… what happened?"

"I defeated Darius. I then sent Sam with Jacob to the hospital in order to treat his injuries."

Dean looked at Castiel, concern in his eyes. "Is Sam OK?"

Castiel nodded. "Sam is fine. Jacob's injuries were more severe, but he will recover. I brought you back here and healed you."

Dean sat still for a moment, struggling to understand everything that had happened. He finally shook his head.

"I… I should get cleaned up…" Dean said slowly.

Castiel nodded. "That is fine, Dean."

Dean slowly got off the bed and stood. Despite Castiel's healing he still felt weak and slightly disoriented. He managed to get to his duffle bag and grab some clothes. He then walked to the bathroom and then suddenly stopped. He turned back to Castiel.

"You'll… still be here when I get done… right?"

Despite the calm manner Dean had asked the question Castiel could still hear the hint of plea in his voice.

"I will be here when you are done."

Dean nodded, satisfied with the angel's answer. He then turned back and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot. He removed his underwear and tossed it aside. He then happened to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Even without the wounds he had suffered, he still looked horrific. He could only imagine what he had looked like before. He knew Sam had to be in a panic by now. He'd have to call him after his shower.

He stepped under the hot spray and tipped his head back. Already the water was rinsing away the grime covering him. Dean sighed as he began washing himself. He had to get away from Castiel, even if it was only for a few minutes. His time at the church had become a blur after the flogging had started. He remembered being tied to the cross. He remembered hearing Sam yelling to him. He remembered Castiel arriving. But after that everything became faded and disjointed. He shook his head as if it would clear his thoughts.

Everything was OK now. Jacob was safe. The ritual hadn't been completed. The seal hadn't been broken. Sam was safe. Dean was fine. And Castiel had come back.

His pulse quickened. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he had felt more than just a little aroused when he had awoken to find Castiel leaning so close to him. He had wanted nothing more than to just kiss him until he couldn't breathe any more. Tell him everything would be OK. That he would be there for him. He would never let anyone hurt him ever again. That he loved him.

Dean sighed at the last thought as he shut off the water. The fantasy was nice, but he was living in the real world. There was no way in hell Castiel was going to forget who he was and forget everything that had happened and be his lover. Life is not that simple.

He quickly dried off and got dressed. He was nervous that he would go out and find that Castiel had left despite his promise. He was relieved, however, to see the angel lying back on the bed. Dean had never seen Castiel lying down before, but there was a first time for everything.

Then he saw the blood.

Dean had initially thought the blood was from him. He knew he had bled a great deal from his injuries. But then he saw the spot of dark blood, fresh, on the light trench coat. And it was growing. He then also noticed Castiel looking paler and weaker than before.

"Cas? What the hell?"

Dean ran over to the angel's side. Before Castiel could say anything Dean quickly pushed aside the coat revealing the large gash underneath.

"Why aren't you healing?" Dean asked, panic filling his voice.

"I did not have the power needed to heal both of us," Castiel replied calmly, but weakly. "It will eventually heal on its own. I just require rest."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to let you bleed all over the place!"

Dean went over to Sam's bag and pulled out their medical kit. It had everything they had ever needed to patch themselves up after a fight. He brought it back with him and sat down on the bed next to Castiel.

"I need you to take off your shirt and stuff," Dean said and he opened the case and began looking through it for what he needed.

He felt Castiel tense next to him. He looked over and saw the look of fear on the angel's face.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean felt like someone had slapped him. Darius' words came flooding back to him and as much as Dean had tried to deny it, Castiel's reaction practically confirmed their truth. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back his emotions.

"It's OK. I'm just going to stitch you up so you won't bleed anymore. But I need you to take off your coat and stuff so I can get to it," Dean said gently. "You can wear one of my shirts after until you get healed up."

He could see the hesitation in Castiel's eyes. The fear that this situation brought him. Dean felt sick knowing that there probably only been one other time the angel had been in such a vulnerable position and knowing what that situation had been. Finally, Castiel closed his eyes and nodded. Dean carefully helped him remove the layers of clothing as well as his tie. The gash marred the expanse of pale white skin of Castiel's upper torso. Dean forced himself to remain focused. This was not the time or situation to think about one of his dirty fantasies.

Castiel remained still, his eyes closed after he undressed. Dean quickly went to work. He cleaned around the site of wound with antiseptic and gauze. He then began careful stitching the wound closed. He was relieved to see it wasn't that deep so it wouldn't take long to heal. He watched Castiel carefully to ensure he didn't hurt him, but the angel never flinched. Fortunately, Dean had years of practice stitching up his own various injuries as well as Sam's. It didn't take him long to finish with Castiel's wound.

"There," Dean said as he knotted and cut off the thread. "It's done."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel replied softly.

Dean looked over Castiel's chest and noticed the other marks and bruises on him.

"Look, Cas, why don't you get cleaned up a little? Then I would be able to see if you got hurt anywhere else," Dean said, trying to keep his voice casual.

He saw the nervousness in Castiel's face, but Castiel slowly sat up and nodded.

"Very well, Dean."

He slowly rose to his feet while Dean stood up next to him. Castiel took a step forward and immediately stumbled, far weaker than he had anticipated. Dean quickly reached out and caught him holding him tight to his chest.

For a moment, both men froze. Dean couldn't help but be amazed at the angel's sensual scent. He breathed it in as he held him. But then he felt Castiel shift in his arms and he quickly realized what he was doing.

"Dude, careful! You're getting as clumsy as Sam!" Dean quickly said jokingly, trying to cover up the awkwardness of the situation. "Come on, I'll help you in there."

Castiel didn't say a word, but did allow himself to be helped to the bathroom. Dean sat him on the toilet and turned the water on in the sink. He then began gathering washcloths and tossed them in the sink to get wet.

"Here, you can use these," Dean said as he hung some towels on the towel rack and set a new bar of soap on the sink.

He looked over at the angel. Castiel head was hung and he wrapped his arms around himself. Dean could see he was trembling.

"Cas," Dean said hesitantly. "You OK?"

He then caught a glimpse of the angel's face. He saw tears slowly slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered softly.

******************************************************************************

I know! Terrible spot to end the chapter. I did it, though, because I need to figure out exactly what is going to happen next. I did read the reviews for the last chapter and one in particular really got me thinking about how I want to approach this. So, again, please give feedback, but also feel free to make any suggestions or share any thoughts. I'm telling ya, I do read every one of them and take any ideas given into serious consideration! They also definitely get the creative juices flowing!

Thanks for reading, guys!

Side note: Oh dear. Just read this over quick before submitting. Just thinking about my Angel-Man all sad and hurt is getting me all teary-eyed! I'm probably going to starting bawling when I write this next chapter! : (


	14. Comfort

Chapter 14

Comfort

Castiel's emotions rolled and collided into each other like beads tumbling in a kaleidoscope. He had never felt so confused or vulnerable before in his entire existence. In his weakened state it was as if his senses went on overdrive to compensate. He could feel the sharp throbs of every one of his injuries. Every noise in the room seemed amplified tenfold. His mind raced, thoughts jumbling as they struggled to reach the forefront of his mind.

He was afraid. Terrified. Panicked. And he didn't know how to stop it.

Dean knelt close by, concern etched on his face.

"Cas, come on. Talk to me. What are you sorry for? What's wrong?"

Castiel closed his eyes and turned his head. He felt complete and utter shame being in Dean's presence. He was dirty. Corrupt.

"Please… I do not deserve your help…" Castiel whispered in anguish.

Dean's frown deepened.

"Castiel, we went over this the other day! If I want to help you, I will. If I say you deserve my help then that's it!"

Castiel shook his head, his grief deepening.

"You don't understand…"

"Then tell me so I can."

The angel opened his eyes slowly and looked around the tiny bathroom. Even though he knew they were alone he couldn't help but fear _she_ would suddenly appear without warning. Dean noticed the angel's searching gaze.

"What are you looking for?"

Castiel swallowed nervously. "I… I'm afraid…"

"Of what? Of demons? They won't get in, Castiel. Sam and I have got this motel room protected. We do it everywhere we go."

Castiel shook his head. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself as if the action would block out any harm. He couldn't bring himself to say it. It was as if by saying it then it would happen. He desperately wanted to hide, but couldn't. He was frozen in place.

Dean thought for a moment as he tried to figure out what would make Castiel so afraid. Then it dawned on him.

"Is it Anna? Are you afraid she's going to show up?"

An escaped sob confirmed Dean's theory.

"Castiel, I won't let her touch you, alright? I'll protect you."

Castiel shook his head.

"You can't… her powers…"

"I don't give a damn about her powers! I don't care whether or not she's an angel! She comes near you I tear her lungs out!"

"You know you can't, Dean."

Dean scowled at that logical fact.

"Fine. Then I'll call the Angel Hotline and get another angel to do it for me! If they knew what she did to you- "

Castiel's eyes grew in horror.

"No! Dean… please… please don't tell them! You cannot tell the other angels what happened!"

Dean stared at him in shock.

"What?! Are you insane!? Cas, the angels would take care of her for you without you having to lift a finger! They want her dead anyways! Why not tell them?"

Castiel's large blue eyes looked at Dean. The hunter to see the guilt-riddled tears in them.

"Because… they'll know… they'll know what she… she did to me… all of it… They would know of my shame… my secret…"

Dean swallowed hard and dropped his gaze. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Darius' words came flooding back to him.

_"That whore turned into __**you**__. He didn't want to fuck the girl, but he was more than willing to get fucked by you! __**Begged**__ for it when it was you!"_

Dean forced himself to look at Castiel and meet his gaze. He desperately wanted to put an end to Castiel's guilt. He couldn't stand to let him suffer when Dean had his own secret desires. He decided to tell the truth, though he wasn't sure how the angel would react, especially given his current state. But Dean didn't have time to ponder that.

"Castiel… I know, OK?"

Castiel whimpers eased for a moment, his expression changing to one of confusion.

"What?" Castiel whispered slowly.

Dean felt his heart jack hammering in his chest. He forced himself to continue.

"I… I know what Anna did to you. I know… she raped you… and… I know she did it by changing… into me…"

Castiel froze. Shock filled his face.

"You… you know?"

Dean swallowed hard.

"That Darius… he told me… he… he said she did it because…" Dean hesitated a moment, wondering if this would be going too far, but finally decided to bring everything out into the open. "Because you would… want it then."

Castiel stared at Dean in stunned silence for a moment. Then closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel whispered, his voice hitching in a sob. "You must be disgusted with me… I do not deserve to watch over you…"

Dean thought his chest was going to explode. He had to make him understand. Dean slid himself closer to the angel and gently cupped Castiel's face in his hands. Castiel opened his eyes and reluctantly allowed himself to turn to look at Dean.

"Castiel, I am _not_ disgusted with you… And I don't want anyone else to watch over me. Because…" Dean took a deep breath. "Because you mean everything to me and… and I think I'm falling in love with you."

There he finally said it. Dean couldn't help but inwardly cringe at how incredibly chick-flick it had sounded, but he also didn't know what else to say.

Castiel stared at him for a moment, allowing his words to sink in.

"You… you're falling in love with me?" Castiel whispered in awe.

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice. Castiel sat in stunned silence, amazed at this revelation. Dean decided he couldn't hold back anymore. He carefully leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on the angel's lips. He then pulled back and smiled weakly.

"OK?" Dean asked softly, gently smiling.

Castiel nodded, the guilt fading from his eyes. A small, shy smile graced his lips. Dean's smile broadened and he stood up.

"Alright then. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can get some rest after."

Castiel nodded again in mute agreement. It didn't take long for Dean to help Castiel get washed up. He carefully bandaged any wounds he found on Castiel that needed it. Afterwards, he helped the angel change into one of his t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants and they both laid down on one of the beds together. Unable to stop grinning, Dean grabbed the remote off of the nightstand next to the bed and flipped on the TV. A quick glance at Castiel showed Dean that the angel was much calmer than before. And although he still was a little hesitant at Dean's touch, he did allow Dean to gently cover his hand with his own while they were lying on the bed together.

Dean knew it was going to take time and that he had to be patient, but he was grateful that they now at least had a start. He allowed his eyes to drift close and he fell asleep. Castiel was asleep moments later.

******************************************************************************

Don't worry! This is only the end of the chapter! I'm still trying to come up with how I want to take care of Anna. But I do know where I'm going with Dean and Cas! : )

Thanks for reading!


	15. Late Night Phone Call

Chapter 15

Late Night Phone Call

Dean groggily opened his eyes. He turned to look to his right and saw Castiel in the flickering light of the TV lying on the bed next to him, sleeping peacefully. He grinned, happy to see him and to be near him. He then turned his head the other way to look at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock on the nearby nightstand.

2:18 am.

Shit.

Dean slid quietly out of bed, checking to make sure he didn't disturb Castiel. He had meant to call Sam to let him know everything was alright, but had gotten caught up with everything going on and his own fatigue. Well, better a little late than never. He began searching for his phone when it dawned on him that he had left it his jeans pocket back at the church. Muttering a string of curses he stood in between the beds when he happened to glance down at the other bed.

There were his clothes, neatly folded lying there. Everything that had been in his pockets was neatly organized on top of the pile.

Dean rolled his eyes as he picked up his phone. Leave it to Castiel to think of such a minute detail as fixing his clothes and returning them to the motel, but not save himself enough power to heal his own injuries. He shook his head and looked one more time at the sleeping figure. He decided to call Sam from outside in order to not wake him.

Once outside he quickly hit Sam's number and listened to the rings on the other end of the line. He only heard two before Sam's anxious voice answered.

"Dean? Is that you?"

"Hey! Yeah, it's me."

He could hear Sam's relieved sigh.

"Oh thank God. Dean, I… when I saw you… in the church… Dean, I thought you were already dead…"

"I know. I know, man. But it's OK. Cas fixed me up and I'm as good as new again."

"I know. I mean, he said he would. It's just that… I was waiting to hear from you…"

Dean inwardly winced.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I really meant to call you sooner. It's just… Castiel had some things going on and then we fell asleep…"

"Whoa, um, Dean? Back up there for a second. What happened to Castiel?"

"It's OK now. He just got hurt back at the church and he couldn't heal himself because he used all his angel mojo healing me. So I had to patch him up… and… well… we talked about some… stuff…"

Dean didn't have to see Sam to know the look he had on his face at that moment.

"Oh really? And what did you talk about?"

Dean debated whether or not to tell Sam everything that happened. It all still felt so fresh and new. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious about sharing it. But then, this was Sam, and he knew Sam was going to find out eventually.

"Well… we… uh… we told each other how we felt about each other."

"You did…? Wow… Dean, that's great! I mean… it went well, right?"

"Yeah… yeah it did. It really did. I mean… Castiel still has some stuff to work though. That bitch made him feel like shit… But… we'll get through it… somehow…"

Dean swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump forming in his throat. He decided to change the subject.

"So, um, how's Jacob? He alright? And you too. Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied, not protesting the sudden shift in conversation. He had grown accustomed to these sorts of conversations. "Just a bump on the head. Nothing I haven't had before. Jacob's going to be fine. He was a little shaken and banged up, but nothing lasting. I figured I'd stay here tonight if you were OK since they're planning on sending him home in the morning. Considering everything that happened I figured it was the least I could do to make sure he got home alright."

"That's fine, Sammy. Cas and I'll be here. We'll rest up before we decide on our next hunt."

"Alright. Well, go get some rest then. Call if you need anything or anything comes up."

"I will. And the same goes for you too."

"I will. Night, Dean."

"Night, Sam."

Dean flipped he phone shut. He then closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back against the motel wall. The night air was crisp and cool, a welcomed relief. He opened his eyes and gazed up into the night sky. It was a clear night and the sky was full of the pinprick light of stars. He lazily picked out the various constellations as well as spotting the dusty band making up the Milky Way. His father had taught him the stars when he was just a kid, starting before his mother died. While his later instruction was for navigational purposes, Dean always loved to look at the stars and imagine what could be out there. It was always so peaceful looking. So calm, even though he knew millions of light years away there were explosions and chaos occurring. But from where he stood all was serene.

"Beautiful night," a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. "Maybe we could enjoy it together."

Dean spun around. There she stood. Calm, poised. A smirk on her lips. Her long red hair spilled onto her shoulders. She stood ten feet away from him, her hands tucked into the pockets of her red trench coat. His eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled, taking a step towards her.

Anna looked at him, her eyes wide in feigned innocence.

"Why, Dean Winchester! Is that any way to great your lover?"

"Bitch, the last thing you are or will ever be is my lover!"

She gave him a pout. "Aw! But, Dean, we had so much fun in your car last time. Don't you wanna do it again?"

Dean felt his blood boil. It took every ounce of his restraint to not go and start pounding the life out of her.

"Get the fuck out of here _**now**_!"

She laughed, relishing in Dean's fury. "Now, Dean! Don't be like that!"

He balled his hands into fists, trembling with restraint.

"After what you did to him! I should rip your heart out! I could give a shit who you are!"

"Oh! So you know what really happened then?"

Dean nodded. "And I'm here to tell you that you will _never_ hurt him again!"

Anna arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

Dean nodded firmly. "Yeah, really."

Anna began to laugh. "Dean, for someone who is supposed to save mankind, you are pretty dense!"

Dean frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She gave him and evil smirk. "Castiel knows what I can do to him. And he knows the sins he's committed."

Dean didn't know how much longer he could hold back from trying to pound her.

"Castiel didn't do anything wrong! You raped him!"

"Ha! He wanted it! Well, maybe not at first. But, well, I was able to change his mind on that!"

"That's bull shit! He didn't want it. He knew it was you! It didn't make a difference!"

She laughed at that statement.

"Oh, it made a difference alright! He said your name plenty of times and it wasn't to call you to save him! He's been corrupted and he knows it."

Dean shook his head, fury flooding through him.

"He's not corrupted!"

"Tell that to the head guy upstairs." She smiled at Dean's confused look. "Oh, did he mention that part? Probably not since it's something most angels fear. More than anything out there actually. The fear of being corrupted and then cast out of Heaven. His Grace would be gone. He'd have to live the life of a mere mortal."

Dean swallowed hard, his stomach knotting. A feeling of dread washed over him.

"They wouldn't do that do him. It wasn't his fault."

"No," Anna reluctantly agreed. "I admit I did use some force to get my way."

She then took a few steps towards Dean and lowered her voice as if someone else was trying to listen.

"But wanting to fuck your _Charge_? Falling in _love_ with him and willing to _sin_ with him! _That_, Dean Winchester, is grounds for a one-way ticket to the earthly plane! Do not pass go. Do not spend eternity in Heaven."

Dean felt like he was going to be sick. No wonder Castiel had begged him not to contact the other angels. It hadn't been out of shame, but out of fear. He knew what was at stake. He knew what could happen. Dean stared at Anna with pure hatred in his green eyes.

Anna smiled. "Now that I see we have an understanding let me tell you how this will work. You don't send the angel hordes or anyone else after me and I'll make sure Castiel's little secret stays just that. Agreed?"

Dean swallowed hard. He heard movement from inside the motel room and knew Castiel had to be looking for him.

"You'll never get away with this."

She chuckled. "I already did!"

And with that she vanished, leaving Dean with the knowledge of the weight Castiel was carrying. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. Guilt gnawed at him as well as sheer grief. Grief in knowing that their love would come at an incredibly hefty price. Knowing that Castiel wasn't free to love any way he chose. Castiel didn't get free will.

He heard the door open behind him and Castiel's voice drifted towards him.

"Dean? What are you doing out here?" Castiel asked softly.

Dean swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell Castiel what he knew. He was afraid of what the answer would wind up being.

But he could he lie to him?

He forced himself to turn around and meet Castiel's anxious gaze. He forced a weak smile.

"Its fine, Cas. I was just headed back in."

Castiel smiled back at Dean. Dean followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

******************************************************************************

OK, folks! I'm so thrilled to know you guys have enjoyed the story so far! Unfortunately, though, I must confess that I have no clue where this story is going to go or how it's going to end! So keep those feedbacks coming because I definitely need the ideas! You've all been great so far and I definitely would appreciate (and need!) the help!

Thanks for reading! : )


	16. The Course of True Love

Chapter 16

The Course of True Love

Dean couldn't bring himself to meet Castiel's eyes when he went back into the motel room. He could sense Castiel's gaze on him as he walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, his stomach knotting with guilt. He felt Castiel sit on the bed with him, just a foot away.

"Why were you outside, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I just needed to give Sam a call. I knew he'd be freaking out by now so I figured I'd let him know everything was fine."

"That's good. You should let him know. And he is fine as well?"

Dean nodded. He focused on flipping through screens on his cell phone in order to not have to look at Castiel. "Yup. He's good. Jacob should be going home later today. Docs wanted to watch him overnight I guess."

Dean was torn over what to do. He wanted to forget his conversation with Anna. Pretend it never happened. He wanted to enjoy being in Castiel's presence. Love him without guilt plaguing him at every turn.

But when had things ever been that simple?

Dean felt Castiel shift on the bed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are… are you going to lie back down with me?"

Dean wanted to cry at the timid yet earnest request. He swallowed hard and pasted a smile on his face before turning to look at the angel.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will. Just wanted to check for any messages," Dean said quickly, setting his phone on the night stand.

Castiel smiled shyly at him as he settled himself back down on the bed. Dean forced himself to lie down next to him, his heart pounding in his chest. He desperately tried to ignore the gnawing feeling of guilt in his gut by picking up the remote and flipping through channels. Castiel watched him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Is everything alright?"

Dean looked over at the angel. Castiel was looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine," Dean lied.

"You seem distracted."

Dean smiled, praying Castiel would just stop asking.

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Just have some stuff on my mind. Nothing new."

"Is it me?" Castiel questioned nervously. The fear was clearly written on his face.

This wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"No! Castiel, I… just… just stop worrying, OK? Everything is fine. You don't need to worry."

Castiel looked at him, obviously uncertain, but he finally nodded.

"OK, Dean."

"Great," Dean said, relieved. "So go ahead and get some rest. I figured would could just relax and watch some TV. It's still early you know."

Castiel nodded again and shifted his gaze back to the TV. Dean closed his eyes in relief.

He didn't know what to do. This wasn't going to go away no matter how much he pretended. Any second Anna might betray them. Any second the angels could come bursting in, taking Castiel away with Dean unable to anything other than watch. And for what? All because he had some perverted urges and Castiel had doubts and was confused. That had to be it. Castiel had to just be confused. He was an _angel_ for Christ sakes! Angels aren't supposed to appear and decide to fall in love with humans. That crap only happened in cheesy movies with Meg Ryan. In his reality, Dean Winchester's reality, angels were there to do a job. Just a job. Obviously what Anna did to Castiel got the angel all confused. It wasn't completely crazy considering everything Castiel had already been through. So Anna raped him. Castiel thought that sex equaled love. So he only _thought_ he was in love with Dean. Maybe even felt like he was supposed to be because that was what Anna told him. Of course. That had to be it.

Dean felt his heart breaking. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't they just be in love? Why couldn't be easy like in the damn movies? Why did everything have to be complicated in Dean Winchester's world?

"Dean? This is the third time you have gone through all the pictures."

Dean silently cursed himself for not paying attention.

"Yeah… I know… nothing on…"

Castiel looked at him with concern.

"Dean… what- "

Castiel reached over and covered Dean's hand with his. Dean reacted as if he had been touched with a hot coal. He jerked his hand away quickly before he had a chance to process what had happened. Castiel stared at him, bewildered and hurt. Dean jump off the bed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Damn it! Cas… you… you can't do that!"

Castiel sat frozen on the bed. The pain of Dean's words clearly etched on his face.

"What… what did I do?" He asked softly.

Dean covered his face with his hands, unable to bear looking at the angel any more. This was _not_ what he had planned.

"Nothing! Just… I… you just can't, OK? This," Dean gestured towards himself and Castiel. "This… we just can't… I was wrong, alright? ... We just…"

Castiel sat on bed, stunned. Pain and confusion coursed through him.

"Why are you saying these things to me?" He asked desperately. "You… you said you were… in love with me…"

Tears had begun escaping Dean's eyes. This felt so wrong. The words he was saying felt forced and weak. He wanted to take them all back and tell Castiel the truth. Tell him he was lying and tell him the reason why. But the image of some Uriel-like heartless bastard coming and tearing out Castiel's grace wouldn't leave his head. He couldn't let that happen. He loved Castiel too much for that.

"I… I was wrong… I shouldn't have said that… I'm sorry…"

Tears had begun trickling down Castiel's cheeks now. He shook his head.

"But you weren't! You weren't lying! And I love you!"

Dean shook his head furiously.

"No! No you're not, Cas! You're confused! Anna just fucked with your head! She made you think that. It's not true!"

Castiel stood up, his grief slowly being replaced by anger.

"I'm not confused! Not about how I feel about you!"

"Damn it, Castiel! You don't love me!"

"Yes I do!" Castiel retorted back, stepping closer to him. "And you love me too! I know it!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, kicking one of the duffle bags sitting on the floor in frustration. "No! Stop saying that! Just stop it! You can't be in love with me! I won't fucking let you! I won't let you get your grace ripped out! I won't let you suffer like that! I won't let you give up your grace and life in Heaven just to be with me! I won't let you throw that all away because of me! You deserve a hell of a lot better than being stuck here on this shitty world suffering with me!"

Castiel stopped as Dean's words sunk in. His face paled.

"How… how did you find out?"

Dean's shoulders sagged. He had already said too much, but he knew there was no point in lying any more.

"I saw Anna tonight," He said miserably. "She told me what would happen if anything happened between us."

"You saw Anna? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to mention her and get you upset!"

"So… you lie to me and tell me you don't love me instead? That is supposed to be better?"

Dean inwardly cursed the angel's logic.

"Don't you understand, Cas? You can't be in love with me! They'll find out, even if Anna doesn't tell them! I won't let you lose your grace because of me! I ruined enough people's lives and I'll be damned if I ruin yours too!"

The room fell silent. Dean lowered his head and sat down at the nearby table, resting his face in his hands. This was almost as bad as any torture he had ever experienced. This was worse than when Cassie had broken up with him. The one person he could say he truly loved, that had come to mean more to him than almost anything, was someone he wasn't allowed to be with. His life was some sick, twisted joke. Everything always out of reach.

He waited to hear the flutter of wings, marking Castiel's departure. He was pretty sure the angel had gotten enough rest to be able to leave. The thought of never seeing Castiel ever again was like a knife cutting through him, but at least the angel would be safe. Safe from him...

Gentle hands forced Dean to look up. Castiel's blue eyes met Dean's green ones. Undisguised love filled them.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel said softly, but firmly. "I… I trust you… I want to stay with you… I believe… no… I know, deep down… we can keep this secret…"

"How?" Dean whispered, unable to resist turning into Castiel's touch. "It isn't possible…"

"Then I fall," Castiel replied simply. "But if I can spend my mortal time with you, then it will be worth it."

Dean covered the angel's hands with his own. He swallowed hard.

"I can't let you…"

"You don't get a choice."

"But Anna will tell… when they find her, she'll tell… we can't stop them from looking for her…"

Castiel tensed, but calmly nodded.

"Then… she must be stopped."

******************************************************************************

Oh, you guys are so wonderful! Thank you so much for the ideas and suggestions! I have been inspired (as you can see!) and my writer's block has been lifted! : ) So more will be coming soon!


	17. The Revenge

Chapter 17

The Revenge

Castiel stood in the abandoned barn, his vessel's heart thundering in his chest. His breaths were slow, even, controlled giving him an outward appearance of calm. If anyone who didn't know him were to see him he gave the impression of waiting patiently for a bus.

If only that was what he was doing.

He swallowed hard. Every fiber of his being didn't want to be here. He did not want to do this. Yes, he had been the one to convince Dean they had to fight Anna. Put an end to her manipulations. All of that was easy enough to say. It's always easy to speak the brave words. Putting them into action, however, was a much more difficult process.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he forced himself to speak.

"Anna! Anna, I wish to see you!"

He felt her presence even before he opened his eyes. Terror coursed through his entire body, causing him to tremble uncontrollably. He didn't want to see her. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible. But that wasn't an option. He summoned his courage to open his eyes and turn to face her.

There she stood. Red hair spilling over her shoulders. A smirk on her lips.

"Castiel. This is a very pleasant surprise."

Castiel thoughts raced through his mind. For second he considered running. Saying it had been a mistake. But he knew that running wasn't an option.

"I… I wanted… needed… to talk to you…"

Anna arched an eyebrow at him, intrigued.

"You needed to talk to me? What about?"

Castiel averted his gaze, to afraid to look directly at her. He moistened his lips nervously.

"Dean… he… he sent me away… he said he didn't want to see me anymore."

Anna looked at him mockingly.

"Really? Aw, poor Castiel!" She put one hand on her hip and glared at him. "And you think, what? That I'll go convince him to take you back? Sorry, but we're not exactly on the best of terms right now."

Castiel shook his head. "No… no he said we could never be together… and… I know he won't change his mind…"

She folded her arms across her chest, obviously annoyed. "Then why did you call me?"

His stomach knotted in his gut. He stared at the ground, wishing something would happen. Something that would give him an escape. But nothing happened. He had no choice.

"I… I can't live without him," Castiel whispered. He forced himself to look up and meet her gaze. "He… he won't take me back… He won't see me again… But… you… you can… be him…" His voice trailed off.

He saw Anna's eyes light up. And evil knowing smile touched her lips. She moved towards him.

"So… am I to understand you're asking _me _to be _Dean Winchester_ for you?"

He nodded, dropping his gaze quickly.

She chuckled. She began slowly circling him, moving in closer as she went.

"So, if I do this for you… that means you are mine… I would be able to use you as I wish… _whenever_… _however_ I choose?"

He closed his eyes and nodded again.

"Oh, Castiel," she moaned as she pressed herself up against him. He bit his lower lip to stifle his cry of fear. "I think we can arrange such an accord."

She touched his chin and guided his face to look at her. He made himself open his eyes. Anna stepped back and her form began to shimmer and morph until he was looking at Dean's green eyes. Dean smiled wantonly at him and moved back to him, pressing his body against the angel.

"Is this what you wanted, Castiel?" Dean murmured into Castiel's ear. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Castiel felt overwhelmed. She was able to mimic everything about Dean, down to smell of his skin from the soap he used in the shower. Tears of guilt and fear filled his eyes as he forced another nod, too frightened to speak.

"Good," Dean whispered. "Now I think I'll start to collect."

He began kissing along Castiel's jaw line. One hand tangled in his hair and the other grabbed his necktie, holding him in place. Castiel was too overwhelmed to try to stop him when he began kissing him forcefully on the lips. He thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest in terror. His body went rigid out of sheer terror.

Dean murmured against his lips.

"God, I'm going to fuck you so hard, Cas. Going to make you cry and beg for it. Make you realize what a dirty little angel you really are."

Tears trickled down Castiel's face. He wanted it to stop. Anything to make it all stop. This was too awful.

Then the real Dean's face popped into his head. His gentle touch. His smile. The safety Castiel felt as he held his hand. The desire to be with him forever. The promise of never feeling this hurt ever again. To know the real Dean would never do this to him.

The Dean kissing him didn't notice Castiel reaching into the pockets of his trench coat. Didn't see the things in his hands as he brought his arms up next to his.

"I want you, Castiel," he whispered as he began thrusting against him. "I want to see you cry and beg as I fuck you while you're on all fours. Make you- "

_Click. Click._

Both angels froze. The barn fell eerily silent. The Imposter Dean jerked away from Castiel and staggered back. He looked down at his arms. Locked around each wrist was a shackle. Glowing blue inscriptions were written on each one. His face twisted into shock. He let out a scream and his form shimmered and morphed until it was Anna once more. She looked at Castiel in horror.

"What have you done!?!?!" She screamed.

Castiel stared at her; the fear slowly began trickling away. A small smirk touched his lips.

"Revenge."

******************************************************************************

Yes! I know this chapter is a little short! Sorry! I'm writing from my motel room and hubby's at a job interview and I want to be done before he gets home. (Side note: Everyone keep your fingers crossed for him that he gets this job! : ) ). We I get back home I promise to write more! I think I finally know how I'm ending the story, but don't be shy about sending me you ideas still! I love reading them!


	18. Retribution

OK. So, I've been trying to come up with how Castiel would get his revenge on Anna. This has been plaguing me for _weeks_ and I hadn't been able to come up with anything, even after I finished the last chapter! _Finally_, I had a moment of inspiration on the car ride home from Maryland (gotta have something to do on a 10-hour car ride!).

WARNING: This is not Castiel at his most warm and fuzziest. This is very dark, angst-ridden Castiel. It's violent. It's graphic. This actually came to me after seeing a video on YouTube from a Convention in Australia where Misha Collins talks about his experience shooting the movie Karla. He talks about how he amazed he was at how he was able to become this dark, evil person and how he thinks everyone is capable of doing really unthinkable things if really given the opportunity. So, I thought about what would Castiel do is he was given an all-access pass to do whatever he wanted to Anna for everything she's done and, well, this is what I came up with.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 18

Retribution

Anna stared at Castiel, her former confidence evaporated. Her eyes were wide with shock and terror. Her body rigid, frozen with fear.

"What… why…" She stammered fearfully.

"You know what those shackles are, Anna," Castiel stated calmly. "They are inscribed with a binding spell. Your powers are now useless. But… you already knew that."

Anna slowly backed away from him, desperately pulling on the shackles in a vain attempt to remove them.

"You know that is a waste of effort, Anna."

"Castiel… please…" She attempted a weak smile. "I… this… this has all been a… a misunderstanding… a mistake…"

Castiel slowly stepped towards her. "A mistake?"

She nodded desperately. "Yes… yes… please… take these off of me and we… we can talk…"

His gaze traveled from her frightened eyes to the shackles on her wrists. He ignored her words.

"Terrifying… aren't they? Those shackles.... It's a horrifying experience being helpless and without your powers, isn't it?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Castiel… please…"

"You raped me, Anna," Castiel said, his voice taking an even deeper and more ominous tone than normal. "You corrupted me... And you used Dean… And then you manipulate him to take him away from me."

"Castiel… I can explain…" she whimpered pitifully.

"Oh, you will explain," he growled, his face darkening. All signs of compassion were gone. "You will explain, but only after I make you suffer just a small amount of what you have put us through!"

He slowly pulled out two small knives, one was a simple hunting knife, the other had inscriptions on the blade and handle. Her pitiful smile quickly disappeared at the sight of them.

"What… what are you doing...? Castiel…?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he pointed to her with one of the knives.

"I learned some things from Dean… you remember… that night with Alistair…"

Anna gasped in horror.

"You… you wouldn't!"

Castiel took a step towards her and sneered, speaking only one word.

"_Run_."

Anna cried out in terror and ran blindly away from him. The barn was large and old; rows of stalls lined the sides. She spotted a ladder that went up to the loft. Sobbing, she ran to it and began climbing. She heard Castiel's voice float up to her as she made her way up the ladder.

"I'm letting you run, but you know it's hopeless… I will find you… there is no way out of here… you will pay for what you've done…"

She reached the top of the ladder. Spinning around she spotted a large window at the other end of the barn. Anna began running towards it, not caring how high off the ground it was. It was an escape. That was all that mattered. She ran as fast as possible and was almost there…

Suddenly, Castiel appeared in front of her. Unable to stop herself in time she ran into him and he grabbed her. She screamed in horror and began flailing and kicking him in an attempt to escape. He ignored her, though, and began dragging her across the barn.

"Castiel, stop! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you! I'm sorry for what happened with Dean! No! No!" Anna screamed, trying to free herself from his grasp.

He ignored her screams. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his vessel's body. It filled him with a sense of euphoria he had never experienced before. He had felt so powerless before. So out of control. But now, as he dragged her to a nearby post and began binding her hands over her head, the control he had desperately needed was firmly in his grasp. She could no longer hurt him. She was no longer in control over him. He had the control. He had the power over her. The power was intoxicating. And he wanted more of it.

"You're insane, Castiel!" Anna screamed as she tried to kick him when he began tying her legs to the post. "Please, don't do this!"

He slowly looked up at her.

"What did _you_ do, Anna?" Castiel said calmly, "When I begged you to stop?"

She looked at him in terror and shook her head.

"Castiel… please… I'm sorry…"

He finished tying her up and took a step back to look at her. Her pale face was streaked with tears, her eyes reddened from crying. He then pulled out the plain silver knife and held it to her throat.

"I should torture you, Anna… torture you slowly… make you suffer for days like I have suffered…"

She froze, desperately trying to strain away from the knife that he pressed against her flesh. She was now too terrified to speak. He deftly drew the blade down her throat, a thin line split her skin and blood trickled out. She let out a whimper of pain.

"But then, had you only forced _me_ to suffer you wouldn't be here… I can carry the burden of my own sins…"

Castiel drew the blade down the other side of her neck, eliciting another trickle of blood and cry of pain.

"But you went after Dean… you used him and tortured him as well… made him suffer needlessly when he has already suffered more than any human should…"

"I'm sorry," Anna whispered in a sob.

He raised his eyes to look at her.

"Yes… you are sorry… you are sorry you are here… you are sorry about what is going to happen to you… but you are not sorry for what you have done to us… you carry no remorse."

She looked at him and desperately shook her head.

"No… I am! Please!"

Castiel dropped the knife to the floor and pulled out the second one and held it before her.

"Do you recognize this blade, Anna? You should, as you used one similar to it before… when you cut out your grace…"

A look of shock came over her face as she began to realize what was going to happen.

"You… you wouldn't…"

"Your grace is corrupt. You do not deserve it. I am taking it back to be purified and given to one who is more deserving."

She began struggling wildly against her bonds and screaming.

"No! You'll kill me! YOU'LL KILL ME!!!"

He nodded slowly and took a step back.

"_Vestri venia est infectus_," Castiel began to chant as he took out a small vial and set it nearby on the floor. "_Vestri sins es plures. Capiam vestri venia. Incendia of salus mos defaeco sins. Quod iam vos mos intereo pro vestri sins_. _May Deus nostrum Abbas fuisti misericordia in vestri animus_."

Anna began screaming, both in fear and rage.

"_You son of a bitch! You think this will save you and your little man whore! They'll find out what you've done! They'll find out and they'll cut out your grace too! You'll fall! And then they'll take him from you! They'll use him to destroy Lucifer and then they kill him! They'll kill him for what he's done! They'll kill him! They'll never let you be together! NEVER!_"

Anna's words cut through the angel. Castiel felt a flash of horror at the thought of losing Dean, but then felt pure unadulterated rage course through him. He glared furiously at Anna and with a furious yell he plunged the knife into her chest.

She let out a grunt at the knife's impact. Her eyes widened in shock and she slowly looked down at the handle sticking out. She then looked back up at Castiel. She tried to speak, but began to cough, blood began trickling out of her mouth from the force. She began to gasp for breath, creating a gurgling noise in her throat. Castiel quickly pulled the knife back out and a gush of blood shot out from the gaping wound. She struggled for air to no avail. Her gasps slowed until her body fell limp. Her eyes glazed over and stared unseeing at Castiel.

Suddenly, a blue glowing light began to flow from the wound. It trickled down to the floor and flowed into the vial Castiel had set nearby. Once it all had gone in the vial simply sealed itself shut.

The night became eerily silent. Castiel stared silently at Anna's dead body. The adrenaline that had driven him moments before had gone away. He was suddenly left with the realization of what he had done. The knife fell to the floor, dropped by his trembling hands. He suddenly felt cold and alone. Tears welled up in his eyes and he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to escape.

He grabbed the vial off the floor and tucked it in his pocket. He gave one last look at Anna before he disappeared into the night. After he was gone, her body and the two knives crumbled into piles of blackened ash. They were then scattered as a breeze blew through the empty barn.

******************************************************************************

Rough Latin to English Translation:

_Your grace is corrupt. Your sins are many more. I will take your grace. Fires of Heaven will cleanse the sins. And now you will to perish for your sins. May God our Father have mercy on your soul. _

OK, for the record, writing dark Castiel is _not_ easy, at least for me! That took me 3 days to write! I hope it turned out alright.

Also, I found on online translator to write the Latin part. If it's not 100% accurate, well, then blame the translator! : )


	19. Soul Mates

Chapter 19

Soul Mates

Dean flipped through the channels while jiggling his leg, an attempt to release some of the pent up anxiety. He glanced at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time since Castiel had left him earlier that morning. Dean inwardly cursed himself out again for not demanding Castiel bring him along. While he didn't know what real use he'd be against an angel, it would have been a hell of a lot better than sitting on his ass waiting.

Sam looked over at Dean from where he was studying his laptop and inwardly sighed. It didn't matter what he said, nothing would soothe Dean's worries. Sam stood up and stretched.

"Dean, come on. Why don't we go grab some dinner?" Sam said as he grabbed his wallet.

Dean shook his head, not looking up from the TV. "Not hungry."

Sam sighed. "Dean, he'll be back, alright? I'm sure he's fine."

Dean swallowed hard, his stomach knotted with worry. He wanted desperately to believe Sam. It was all he wanted. But until Castiel was back in his arms and he could see for himself that his angel was safe he couldn't stop worrying.

"I know… I… I just want to wait here for him… you can go ahead…"

Sam shook his head with a sigh and grabbed the car keys. "Alright, but I'm grabbing you something to eat, and you are going to eat it!"

Dean sighed and nodded, knowing that arguing with Sam at this point would be a wasted effort. "OK, Mom!"

He listened to Sam close the door when he left and then heard the car leaving. Dean shut off the TV and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He wondered where Castiel was now and couldn't help but wonder if he was still safe…

Suddenly, he felt a gently breeze across his face and heard a flutter of wings. His eyes flew open and he spun around to see Castiel standing behind him. The angel looked exhausted, but uninjured. Dean leaped to his feet and ran over to him. He pulled Castiel into an embrace.

"Oh my god… Cas… are you OK? Where have you been?" Dean asked his voice thick with emotion.

He felt Castiel wrap his arms tightly around him and bury his face in the crook of his next. He felt the angel trembling in his arms.

"I… I killed her…" Castiel said softly, his voice slightly muffled.

Dean pulled away just enough so he could look at Castiel. The angel's eyes brimmed with tears and Dean could see the guilt and grief in his eyes.

"You should have brought me with you!" Dean said, gently cupping Castiel's cheek with one hand. "You shouldn't have dealt with that alone."

Castiel shook his head and dropped his gaze. "I… I had to… I had to stop her myself…"

The tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Dean gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"It's OK, Cas," Dean whispered softly. "It's OK… she's gone now… she can't hurt you any more…"

He gently had Castiel sit down on the bed with him and held him tight to his chest. He rubbed the angel's back while murmuring words of comfort while Castiel quietly cried. Finally, after a few minutes, Castiel looked back up at Dean.

"Dean… may… may I ask you for something?" He asked timidly.

Dean nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course you can, Cas."

"Would…" Castiel nervously dropped his gaze, almost too afraid to ask. "Would… you kiss me?"

Dean's smile broadened. He couldn't help but love Castiel's innocence. He gently forced Castiel to look back up at him.

"Castiel, I will kiss you as much as you want me too. Anytime. Anywhere," Dean said softly.

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Castiel's. It was a simple kiss, Dean didn't want to overwhelm him, but it was more than the chaste kisses he had given him before. He felt Castiel hesitate at first before he began kissing back. With that Dean could feel a warmth flowing through him unlike anything he had ever felt before. Unconsciously, he deepened his kiss, wanting more. Castiel's lips were soft and sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before. He parted his lips and allowed his tongue to slip out and gently taste more.

Castiel felt a passion flow through him that was both thrilling and terrifying. Being with Dean like this felt nothing like it had with Anna. With Anna everything had felt forced and terrifying. But this… Dean was being so gentle. He was taking every step with him slowly, carefully testing to see what he could handle. Castiel parted his lips, suddenly craving to taste more of Dean. He hesitantly mimicked Dean's ministrations with his tongue in which Dean let out a throaty moan in response. Dean kissed Castiel harder, pressing his body more tightly to him. Castiel felt a jolt of pleasure shoot straight to his groin and a need building inside of him, pulling a whimper of desire from his throat. He wasn't sure what it all meant, but he knew that kissing Dean, the real Dean, felt better than anything he had ever experienced.

They both reveled in the sensations that the kissing brought them. Dean desperately wanted to feel more of his angel. He carefully pushed the coats Castiel was wearing off his shoulders and pushed them aside. Castiel sighed happily, relieved by the cool air that could now reach him. His vessel's body felt like it was on fire. He touched Dean's chest and could feel the heat radiating from his skin underneath his t-shirt. He wanted to feel his bare skin, but wasn't sure if he should.

Both men were too caught up in each other to hear the car outside or the key in the door.

"Hey, Dean. I got you some burgers-"

Dean and Castiel pulled away from each other, both flushed and looking guilty. Castiel couldn't bring himself to look up, but Dean did. There stood Sam, his own face red with embarrassment at walking in at that moment. Dean nervously cleared his throat.

"Hey… um… you're back," Dean said, trying to shift his position in order to hide his burgeoning erection.

Sam's gaze was looking everywhere except at them. "Uh… yeah… I, uh… I brought you some dinner… but you… uh… look kind of… busy… sooo… I think I'm gonna just grab my stuff and get another room…"

Sam dropped the bag of food he was carrying on the table and grabbed his laptop and duffle bag, the whole time not looking directly at them.

"Sam… you don't…"

Sam shook his head. "You guys need some… alone time… don't worry about it… you… you have a good night."

Before either one could say anything else Sam booked it out the door. There was an awkward silence for a moment after he left and then Dean started laughing.

"Dude, I think he's been scarred for life!" Dean snickered.

Castiel looked at him, his eyes wide with concerned. "Is he angry?" He asked fearfully.

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at the innocence of Castiel's question.

"Nah, man. He'll be fine. He just got a little embarrassed is all."

Dean smiled at Castiel and gently stroked his hair.

"Now…" He murmured softly. "I know I was enjoying where we were before we were interrupted… how about you?"

Castiel's felt himself blush. He looked at Dean shyly and nodded. Dean's smile broadened.

"Good…" He whispered.

Dean kissed Castiel, this time without any hesitation or restraint. Castiel quickly lost himself in the kiss and desperately wanted more. He pressed himself tighter to Dean and began running his hands up Dean's chest.

Dean moaned and he wound his hand tighter into Castiel's hair while running his hands up Castiel's side. His erection throbbed in his pants, begging for release. He continued to remind himself that he had to take things slow… that Castiel couldn't be rushed… but Dean could feel his self control quickly unraveling, especially with the heat of the angel's hands radiating through his t-shirt. With a reluctant groan and forced himself to pull away.

"Cas…" Dean panted. "Shit… Cas, we have to stop."

Castiel stared at him, panting for air. His eyes filled with guilt.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked softly.

"What? No! Oh, God, no, baby," Dean said with a small smile. He gently stroked Castiel's cheek with one hand. "God, you… you're amazing… I… this… this is amazing."

Castiel frowned and cocked his head in confusion. "So why did you say we had to stop?"

Dean sighed. "Because… because I'm trying to take this slow for you… Cas, I don't want to rush you… and if we keep at it like that… yeah, I don't think I can promise to keep taking it slow."

Castiel sat silently for a moment as Dean's words sunk in. His heart thundered in his chest and the feeling of desire still coursed through him unabated. At that moment he realized something. He wanted Dean. Wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted before. He wanted Dean wholly and completely. He wanted Dean to help remove the scars Anna had left behind. He wanted Dean's love to heal the wounds Anna had inflicted. He looked Dean in the eyes, nervous because he was unsure fully of what he wanted and how to ask.

"I… I don't want to stop…" Castiel said softly. "I… I want more…"

Dean moistened his lips nervously. "Cas… we don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

Castiel shook his head. "I… I know… but I want… you… I want to know… what it's like…" He swallowed hard. "With someone you love."

Dean's eyes moistened with Castiel's words. He pulled him into a tight embrace, his heart pounding in his chest. He finally pulled back, bringing his face just a few inches from Castiel's.

"OK," Dean said softly. "But you have to promise to tell me if you want or need to stop. I don't want to hurt you, Castiel. If you don't like all you have to do is tell me and I'll stop, OK?"

Castiel nodded, already overwhelmed at how different everything was. His fear was slowly seeping away knowing that with Dean he was safe. He could trust him.

"I promise."

Dean swallowed hard and carefully looked over Castiel. As badly as he wanted to just tear his clothes off right then and there, he knew he still had to be carefully.

"OK," Dean panted. "Go ahead and take your shoes off. Then we can get more comfortable on the bed.

Castiel nodded and slid his shoes off his feet. He then joined up towards the head of the bed. Dean smiled and pulled him towards himself and began kissing him again. This was becoming something Castiel was really enjoying and was all too eager to kiss Dean back. He then felt Dean move his hands to the front of his shirt and begin unbuttoning it, slowly revealing the white t-shirt beneath it. Castiel slid his hands to them hem of Dean's t-shirt and carefully touch the bare skin beneath it. Dean moaned as Castiel's fingers came in contact with his skin.

"Help me take it off," Dean whispered breathlessly.

Castiel helped slide the shirt up over Dean's head and then throw it off to the side. His breath caught in his throat to see his bare flesh. He slid his hands over Dean's tight abs causing Dean to moan and thrust towards Castiel.

"Oh, God, Cas," Dean moaned desperately. "God, I want you so bad."

He quickly removed Castiel's now-unbuttoned shirt and threw it to the floor. He then pulled the undershirt up over Castiel's head where it joined the first shirt. Dean looked over Castiel's newly-exposed chest and smiled.

"Holy shit, Cas," Dean said in awe. "You are so beautiful…"

Castiel felt his face flush and he shyly shook his head. "No…"

Dean nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah… you are incredible…"

Dean pulled Castiel back towards him and kissed him greedily on the lips. He then placed kisses along the angel's jawline and began making a trail down his neck to his chest. Castiel gasped at the new sensations and gripped Dean's shoulders tightly. Dean continued kissing his chest, gently nipping and licking as he went. He felt Castiel trembling under him and he looked up to gauge his reaction.

"You like that, Baby?" Dean asked with a grin.

Castiel nodded desperately. "Please… please don't stop!" He whimpered.

Dean grinned broadly and went back to work on tasting every inch of Castiel's upper torso. He kissed his way down the angel's right arm until he reached his hand. He then took Castiel's index finger into his mouth and began sucking wantonly on the digit. Castiel cried out at the unexpected sensation.

"Dean… oh, Dean…"

"Does that feel good, Baby?"

"Yes… please… please more!"

Castiel's eyes screwed shut. Dean enjoyed watching him while he began rubbing himself through his jeans. He finally couldn't stand it anymore and began removing them. He had decided they were both wearing far too many clothes. He pulled Castiel's finger out of his mouth despite the angel's whimpers of protest.

"Too many clothes," Dean panted. "I want to take your pants off… just your pants, OK?"

Castiel felt a moment of panic at Dean's request. But he reminded himself that this was Dean he was with. If he wanted to stop he could. And, truthfully, right now he didn't want to stop. He wanted to replace the dark memories with this. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Dean finished pulling off his jeans. He then carefully reached over and began unbuttoning Castiel's pants. His hands brushed over Castiel's erection that had formed and the angel let out a strangled cry at the sensation. Dean paused for a moment to look at him, a smile on his lips.

"Did you like that, Cas?" Dean asked his voice low and husky.

Castiel nodded.

"How about this?" And he began stroking Castiel through the fabric.

Castiel screamed and began thrusting into Dean's hand. He grabbed the bedspread beneath him with both hands and arched his back off the bed. The feeling was incredible and he felt as though he rapidly hurtling towards something he couldn't identify. Dean stopped his ministrations long enough to remove Castiel's pants, despite earnest protests. He smiled and kissed Castiel on the lips.

"Baby, if you keep going like that then I'm not going to last very long," Dean said with a low chuckle.

Castiel wondered if it felt the same for Dean as it did himself. He reached over before Dean had a chance to react and began stroking him through his boxers. Dean's eyes squeezed shut and he cried out in pleasure.

"FUCK! Holy shit, Cas… oh my God…"

Dean forced Castiel to stop, his breath coming out in gasps. He quickly shoved the boxers over his hips and yanked them off, leaving him completely naked. Castiel admired Dean's long, lean form, aroused and wanting. With trembling fingers, Castiel shyly reached over and ran his hand up Dean's hardened shaft. Dean's eyes practically rolled back in his head and his head fell back while his hips thrust into Castiel's hand. He quickly reached down, covering Castiel's hand with his own.

"Like this," Dean gasped, showing Castiel how to stroke his cock.

Castiel was quick to learn and soon Dean was screaming as he thrust into Castiel's hand. He held on to Castiel shoulders and it wasn't long before he slipped over the edge and climaxed, coming over Castiel's hand. He had to reach down to stop the angel's ministrations which had become too overwhelming for his sensitive member. He pulled Castiel in for a searing kiss and smiled satisfied when he finished.

"Was that OK?" Castiel asked shyly.

Dean nodded, smiling broadly.

"Cas, that was unbelievable!" He kissed Castiel again, allowing his hand to rub the angel's erection. "Now, are you ready for yours?"

Castiel moaned at the sensation. All fear had disappeared. All he could think about was how badly he wanted this. He nodded.

Dean smiled gently and positioned him to lie back on the pillow. He then reached down and carefully pulled Castiel's boxer down off his hips and off his legs. Castiel felt his stomach lurch from fear, but he forced himself to look at Dean and reminded himself that he was safe here. Dean stared at Castiel's body in amazement.

"God, Cas," Dean breathed. He smiled as he ran his fingers down Castiel's side, causing goose bumps in their wake. "You are so incredible… so beautiful…"

Dean leaned forward and began kissing a trail down Castiel's chest. Castiel moaned with pleasure, his fears melting away with Dean's gentle caresses. When Dean finally reached his shaft he looked up at Castiel while he began to stroke it with one hand. He smiled as he watched him squirm with pleasure and listened to him cry out his name.

"God, Cas, I love watching you like this," Dean said, speeding up his strokes.

Castiel thrust harder into Dean's hand. "Please… Dean… please… more…" He whimpered.

"You want more, Baby?"

Castiel nodded desperately.

"You remember when I was sucking on your fingers?"

Castiel's mind reeled at the memory and all he could do was nod again.

"Did you like that, Baby?"

He nodded again emphatically.

"Would you like me to do that to you cock, Castiel? Do you want me to lick it and suck it like I did your fingers?"

Castiel moaned desperately, his arousal far beyond anything he had ever felt before.

"Please… yes… Dean… please!"

Dean didn't waste another second. He slid his lips over the tip of Castiel's cock and let its length slide easily into his mouth. Castiel screamed at the sensation of wet and hot and _ohsoincredible_ that Dean was bringing him. Dean swirled his tongue around it, licking it as if it was a delicious treat.

The sensation began filling Castiel from the tips of his toes to his head. As Dean spend up his ministrations Castiel thrust wildly into his mouth. Suddenly, he felt an explosion of heat and pleasure in his gut and he came with a strangled cry in Dean's mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through him as Dean greedily devoured every drop given to him.

Slowly, he began coming down from the climatic high. Dean slid up the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him. He held the angel in his arms and gently stroked his sweat-dampened hair out of his face while murmuring words of comfort and pressing small kisses to his lips.

"Are you OK, Castiel" Dean asked softly.

Castiel looked at him as tears fell down his cheeks. He nodded unable to speak.

"Don't cry, Baby," Dean whispered as he wiped away the tears with his hand. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Castiel shook his head.

"It… it was wonderful, Dean," Castiel said softly, his voice thick with emotion. "It was more than I could ever have asked for."

Dean smiled, relieved. They lay on the bed together, exhausted, but sated. They both drifted off to sleep, their limbs still intertwined.

******************************************************************************

_*blushing and clearing throat*_

Um… that wound up being a little longer than planned! I would like to thank my dear friend Crafty for providing me with a certain pic of a nearly nekked hero which was greatly inspirational as was a Google search and YouTube clip showing a very sexy and shirtless individual! : )

Hoped this was OK! I get so embarrassed writing love scenes (and yet I have one in all my long-running stories! Go figure!) and I have no idea if they're any good!

Thanks for reading! Feedback is always a wonderful thing! : )


	20. Shower

This chapter is because of a request by the dear Crafty! I hope you enjoy one more little steamy sex scene between Cas and Dean! ; )

And, well, for those of you who don't like reading that stuff I would just skip this chapter cuz it's really just mindless fluffy smut! You have been warned!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 20

Shower

Castiel slowly opened his sleep-filled eyes. He turned his head to see Dean's green eyes watching him, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"Hi," Dean said casually, reaching over to take Castiel's hand in his own.

"Hello," Castiel replied shyly. Despite everything that had happened earlier, Castiel still felt a little uncertain around the hunter. Obviously, nothing like this had ever happened to him before and he was unsure of what he should be doing.

Dean, however, could sense the angel's nervousness.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Dean asked, giving the angel's hand a gentle tug of encouragement.

Castiel cocked his head in confusion. "But I do not require bathing."

Dean's smile broadened and he chuckled. "I _know_ that, Cas! But just try it. Trust me, you'll like it!"

Dean pushed the covers off himself and sat up. He smiled back at Castiel before letting go of his hand and getting up to head for the bathroom. Castiel hesitated a moment before getting up as well and following him.

He found Dean turning on the water in the tub and switching on the shower. When Dean turned and saw Castiel had come in he smiled and came over. He wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed him gently.

"I'm glad you decided to join me," Dean murmured softly in Castiel's ear.

Castiel blushed and smiled shyly. "I… I wanted to stay with you…"

"Good," Dean replied, gently sliding his hands down the angel's back to cup his smooth backside. "I promise to make it worth your while!"

With that, Dean let go of him long enough to check the temperature of the water before getting into the tub and leading Castiel in behind him. Castiel watched Dean sigh with contentment, eyes closed, as the hot water hit his face, plastering his hair down on his head and running down his body. He then shook his head, sending a spray of water around him, before pulling Castiel towards him again for another kiss.

"Now this," Dean whispered in between kisses. "Is the best way to take a shower! It's always better with someone else!"

"It is?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. "Definitely. And you know what else is better in a shower?"

"What?"

"Sex," Dean answered in a low husky voice. "Sex in the shower with someone else is incredible."

Castiel tensed slightly.

"I… I don't know what to do," Castiel replied nervously, his hands resting on Dean's hips.

Dean chuckled at Castiel blunt and honest statement.

"Don't worry, Cas, I'll show you," Dean gently assured him.

Dean grabbed the bar of soap sitting nearby and began washing Castiel's chest with it. Castiel's breath caught in his throat, amazed at these new sensations he was feeling. The mixture of heat from the water and Dean's warm gentle touch and the slickness of the soap was intoxicating causing him to let out a soft moan. Dean grinned at his reaction and continued his ministrations. He moved to Castiel's arms and hands, washing each one carefully in turn. He then turned the angel around and began washing his back, kneading the muscles as he went. Castiel let out another moan, pleasure coursing through him. He blushed as he felt himself grow aroused, something not lost on Dean when he turned him back around.

"Mmm… you like that don't you?" Dean asked in a low husky voice.

Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean chuckled and slipped the bar of soap into his hand.

"OK… I want you to do the same for me now… show me what you learned."

Castiel couldn't help let slip a whimper of disappointment. He complied with Dean's request, however, washing Dean as carefully as he had done with him. Dean groaned with pleasure and Castiel could see he was enjoying the attention as much as he had. He allowed himself to explore every inch of Dean's hard sculpted body, taking his time in order to memorize every inch of his skin. Dean's breaths became more rapid and finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He caught Castiel's hands and pulled him towards him and kissed him passionately, stealing away the angel's breath before pulling away to look him in the eye.

"God I want you so bad," Dean moaned as he thrust wantonly against Castiel. He looked him in the eye, his breath coming out in ragged pants. "I want you to take control… do whatever you want to me…"

Castiel's eyes widened and he shook his head nervously. "But… I… I don't know what to do," he said anxiously.

Dean smiled and placed Castiel's hands on his chest. "Do anything you want, Baby. Whatever feels good. Just think about what we did earlier." He stroked Castiel's cheek. "And don't be shy."

Castiel still looked at him uncertainly. "But… what if you don't like it?"

"Then I'll tell you and we'll do something else. We're learning about each other, Cas. That's how it's done. We try different things and see what we like and what we don't like." Dean looked at Castiel and smiled encouragingly. "If you could do anything to me right this second, what would it be?"

Castiel hesitated for a moment, but looking into Dean's eyes he could tell that the man had nothing but love for him. He decided to at least try.

"I'd… I'd kiss you…" Castiel said nervously.

Dean's smile broadened. "OK. So go ahead and start with that."

Castiel moistened his lips before leaning in and kissing Dean on the lips. Dean eagerly parted his lips and kissed Castiel back, slipping his tongue through. Castiel met Dean's tongue with his own, the pleasure of their connecting sending a jolt to his already swollen member. He realized that he desperately wanted more, more than what their kissing was bringing him. He pushed Dean's body against the wall and began thrusting against him, the friction sending delicious sensations through his body.

Dean moaned, growing more aroused as he could see Castiel was quickly catching on. He cried out as Castiel took his throbbing manhood in his hand and began jerking him off with quick strong strokes. He head fell back against the wall with a dull thud as he lost himself in their love-making.

Castiel loved watching Dean's face as he pleasured him. It filled him with a sense of power knowing that he was able to make him feel good and, at the same time, caused him to feel aroused as well. He suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to make Dean come right in his hand, proof of the power he had over the hunter. He sped up his strokes causing Dean to cry out.

"Oh god… Cas… oh god yes… yes…"

Castiel's heart thundered in his chest, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Suddenly, Dean's hand wrapped around the angel's hardened shaft and began pleasuring him with strong, quick strokes. Castiel's cried out at unexpected sensation and began bucking wildly into Dean's hand.

"Dean… oh… yes… yes… please… more…"

Their strokes became faster and more erratic as they each drew closer to their own completion. Castiel finally came first, unable to hold it back any longer. He cried out Dean's name and came over Dean's hand. Dean quickly followed. They hung on each other for a few minutes, gasping for breath as they came down from the orgasmic high. Dean looked at Castiel and smiled kissing him gently on the lips.

"God, you are incredible," he murmured, stroking Castiel's wet hair. "I love you so much."

Castiel sighed happily in Dean's arms, feeling warm and safe.

"I love you too."

******************************************************************************

*_blushing furiously_* OK, would you believe that it took me 3 hours to write that one little chapter! Writing Dean/Castiel love scenes is really really hard!

Alright, there's one more chapter after this. Brace yourselves! All I will say is that reality is going to set in for our angel.


	21. Reality

Chapter 21

Reality

Castiel woke up to see the early morning sunlight start to filter through the window's blinds. He looked over and saw Dean sleeping soundly next to him. Castiel couldn't help but feel a sense of amazement as he studied his sleeping form. Dean was so beautiful. So strong. So confident.

Then, before Castiel could stop them, Anna final words came trickling back into his mind…

"_They'll kill him for what he's done! They'll kill him! They'll never let you be together! NEVER!_"

The memories of the passion filled night he had shared with Dean quickly were overshadowed by Anna's words. Tears filled his eyes and began rolling down his cheeks.

What had he been thinking? Did he really believe that any relationship beyond that of an angel and his charge would ever be possible? Yes, Anna was dead. The one who knew the truth of his shame was dead. But how long did he really think his secret would remain intact about him and Dean?

Castiel was terrified of the thought of falling. It was something every angel feared. But with Dean at least Castiel felt it would at least be worth it. But if Dean was gone, if the angels took him away…

It was a fate worse than anything Castiel could ever imagine.

Castiel slipped out of the bed, not disturbing Dean's sleep. He got dressed and looked at Dean as he slipped on his trench coat.

It had to be done. There was no other choice. He could not allow Dean to suffer because of his angel's sins. He would not do that to him.

Castiel closed his eyes, his heart heavy. Memories of their time together… their kisses… their love-making… their sweet words of devotion… Castiel burned each one into his memory. He opened his eyes and knelt before Dean's sleeping form. Dean remained asleep, unaware of the torment Castiel was experiencing. The angel took a deep breath and reached over to touch two fingers to Dean's forehead.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel whispered through his tears as he gently touched him.

***

Dean woke up.

He groggily sat up and looked around the motel room. Sam was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Dean frowned, looking around. He felt… disoriented.

"Dude," Dean croaked. "What town are we in?"

Sam looked up from his paper and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Sam replied dryly. "Westfield, Pennsylvania."

Dean rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He paused for a moment, letting Sam's words sink in.

"Pennsylvania…" Dean said, as if trying to make sense of it.

"Yeah… I forgot where we were too," Sam said casually. "We've been all over the place the last few weeks and now we've lost track. I had to get a paper to help remind me."

Dean nodded slowly and padded over to the table, dropping into the seat across from Sam.

"Yeah… I guess so," He said, taking a sip of the other cup of coffee Sam had waiting for him. "I dunno… must be the dream I had…"

Sam looked up at him curiously. "Dream? What were you dreaming about?"

Dean frowned, trying to remember. The dreams slipped from his grasp, though, like silk threads being blown away in the wind.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Can't remember them."

Dean began looking through the fast food bags sitting on the table. Sam went back to reading the paper. Dean couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong… something he was supposed to remember was missing…

Suddenly, the brothers felt a cool breeze. They both looked up to see Castiel standing nearby.

Dean wondered why he felt his heart beat faster at the sight of the angel.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said casually. "Want some breakfast?"

Castiel ignored Dean's question.

"You are both needed," Castiel said stoically. "We believe there is a seal in danger."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah yeah. And you need us to go protect it."

Castiel looked at Dean with a frown. "This is important, Dean."

Dean looked up at Castiel and their eyes locked. Dean suddenly felt his stomach flip flop in a way that had never happened before when he had looked at the angel. Like there was something there…

Castiel looked away and the moment was lost.

"You are needed in Iowa. Your friend Bobby will have the details you need."

Sam sighed and folded up the newspaper.

"Alright. I guess I'll start packing us up then."

Sam got up and began moving around the room, gathering their things. Dean couldn't stop looking at Castiel though. He felt… something… something he couldn't explain.

And then the angel disappeared, leaving Dean with only a vague sense of something amiss.

"Hey, you gonna help me out here or what?" Sam asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah," Dean replied, his trance broken. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Dean got up and they busied themselves preparing for their next case.

_The End_

******************************************************************************

Alright! Before y'all go grabbing your pitchforks and torches and come hunting me down over the way I ended the story, hear me out! This is the end of this particular story. I am going to do a sequel! Come on, you didn't really think I could end things in such a crappy way for them, did ya? ; ) I did want to wrap up this story, though, because I have three others that really need to be worked on/ finished. Once I get those where I want them I promise to start the sequel!

Thank you all so much for reading and all your comments and reviews! And keep an eye out for the next story! : )


End file.
